


Plain Sight

by Grey4121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confrontations, Dating, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey4121/pseuds/Grey4121
Summary: Mikasa always thought that she never deserved the happiness she seemed to find herself in.Something always went wrong and when it did she always found herself in the middle of the problem.She knew this and yet she couldn't help but reach out to the happiness she saw in front of her now.But knowing nothing ever worked out for her it wasn't long before Mikasa found herself in the middle of yet another set of problems.But maybe this time with some help she could finally realize that she deserved the happiness that came after.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	1. A Date

"You have a date?"  
"A date?!"  
Both Mikasa and Eren were staring wide-eyed at Armin who had just casually walked into the living room and dropped this bomb on them.  
"Is this like an actually date date or a friend date?" Mikasa asked staying seated on the couch.  
She was trying to stay relatively calm compared to Eren's now completely panicked state.  
"Ya what she said! I didn't know you were trying to date anyone Armin I thought you weren't interested in anyone." He asked jumping up from his spot on the couch and making his way over towards Armin.  
He had completed taken this news to heart much to Armin's surprise.  
"Why is it such a big deal. She asked me out and she's cute so I accepted." He explained casually trying to stop Eren from blowing up over this.  
"Mikasa are you okay with this!" Eren asked his voice a lil higher then before.  
Mikasa looked between Armin and Eren and say the genuine hurt on Eren's face.  
She knew that Eren was in love with Armin. He had been since they were kids.  
Mikasa had tried to get Eren to open up about his feelings for Armin but he always denied it and told her she was reading to much into things.  
But she wasn't.  
She saw the way that he looked at him.  
A look that Eren only ever saved for Armin.  
She saw the way that he would smile so genuinely as Armin talked and talked about the sea and the world around them.  
She would always get tired of his rants and fall asleep but Eren always stayed up and listened to them. He even asked more questions about the things he mentioned prompting him to go into further details.  
There was also the fact that Eren protected Armin from the school bullies.  
Even though he wasn't that strong he had a strong will that made up for it.  
He would protect him even if meant him getting beaten up in the process and she would have to come and save them both.  
She knew all of this and yet Eren never tried to tell Armin about his feelings.  
And if he wasn't going to do that then there was no reason for Armin not to go on this date.  
"Eren let Armin have fun. If he wants to go out on a date we should be happy for him not try and make him feel bad about it." She answered with a seriousness in her voice.  
Both Eren and Armin must have sensed the mood shift in Mikasa because both of them were now completely silent and not making eye contact with her at all.  
"Fine whatever go on that stupid date. See how I care." With that Eren marched out of the living room and into his bedroom slamming the door in the process.  
"God he acts like suck a fucking child." Mikasa heard Armin mutter under his breath.  
Mikasa chose to ignore it and instead asked him about the girl he was going to see and where they were going.  
Since Eren was in his room probably sulking Mikasa and Armin were able to have a civil conversation about Armin's date this Saturday.  
"So your dates in 2 days and you're going to dinner and then to see a movie afterwards?" Mikasa asked for confirmation.  
Armin shook his head yes and smiled.  
He seemed happy about this date and it was rare that Armin ever went on dates or was ever even interested in anyone at all.  
"How did you even meet her anyways? Its not like you to go out of your way and meet new people." Mikasa asked.  
Armin was pretty shy and never really went out of his way to make friends at school.  
Mikasa couldn't make friends either with her bad reputation of beating people up who messed with Eren and Armin.  
Which left Eren as the social one of the three who made all of the friends that they shared.  
Mikasa and Armin were just extras that they had to accept if they wanted to be friends with Eren.  
"Actually she goes to our school. You may know her. Her names Annie. Annie Leonhart. And she's the one who approached me and asked me out."  
Mikasa knew about Annie Leonhart.  
She was a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself except she had a reputation just like herself except it wasn't out of a will to protect her friends.  
She just beat people up who messed with her.  
Her only friends seemed to be a girl named Ymir (who also had a bad reputation) and two boys; Riener and Bert.  
Other then them everyone stayed away from her so she didn't seem at all like the kind of girl Armin would be interested in.  
"Annie Leonhart? The girl who has a reputation of beating up people for seemingly no reason. That Annie Leonhart?" Mikasa was at a loss for words.  
She stared openly at Armin with a worried expression.   
"She's not as bad as you make her out to be Mikasa. Once you actually get to know her and talk to her she's pretty cool." Armin stated with a blush across with cheeks.  
"Wait, how long have you been talking to Annie?" Mikasa was now slightly irritated.   
"We're been friends for about 3 months now." Armin whispered out. He knew that Mikasa was bound to blow up over this information.  
She was overprotective of him and Eren and even though he loved her he wished that sometimes she wasn't.  
Mikasa showed no expression on her face anymore which made Armin ten times more concerned about the whole situation.  
"Look Mikasa.." Armin's tried to talk to her but his words feel on deaf ears.  
How could she not know that Armin was taking to Annie.  
She was supposed to protect her friends from people like Annie and yet she had no idea that Armin had been talking to her for the past 3 months.  
She felt like a failure.  
Without another word Mikasa stood up and made her way to Eren's room.  
There was no reason to be a hypocrite to Eren since she was now upset about the whole thing date too.  
Opening the door Eren was sitting cross legged on his floor rage playing a video game to get out his anger. Upon noticing her walk in Eren stared at her, sighed, and asked her if she wanted to play too.  
Armin realizing both his friends needed time and left Eren's house crying.  
It was gonna be a long night for all of them.


	2. Friday

"Leonhart."  
Mikasa didn't really know what she was doing. She had followed Annie out into the school parking lot out of pure blindness.   
She didn't really know if she wanted to talk to Annie or punch the shit out of her.  
Either way Mikasa was content with any outcome.  
"Ackerman? What do you want."  
Annie never in her life woulda thought Mikasa Ackerman would ever try and talk to her. But since she had a date with Armin tomorrow she knew it was bound to happen.  
She just didn't except it to happen in the school parking lot after her soccer practice.  
Either way Annie was ready for whatever was about to happen between them. Whether they talked it out or fought it out both of them seemed ready for either outcome.  
Mikasa was the first to move.  
She dropped her bag onto the concrete and stared daggers at Annie.   
Annie dropped her bag and got into her signature fighting stance.  
If Mikasa wanted a fight Annie was gonna give her one.  
But neither of them got to make a move before Ymir sensed the tension rising between them and stepped between the two.  
Ymir wasn't one who seemed to know how to fight.  
With her seemingly lanky figure one wouldn't thing Ymir could drop a bitch.  
But her punches packed heat and two on one Mikasa no doubt would lose the fight.  
"So Mikasa what do we have the pleasure of seeing you for?"  
Ymir was trying her best to settle tension between the two. She didn't know specifics of the situation but she knew Mikasa wouldn't try to fight both of them so her only options were to walk away or talk.  
Mikasa seemed to chose the first option.  
Grabbing her bag off the ground she glared daggers at both Ymir and Annie and walked over to her car on the other side of the parking lot.  
After Mikasa was gone Ymir started her 50 question dump on Annie about what the fuck just happened.  
"Your guess is as good as fucking mine Ymir now get in the fucking car I have a date tomorrow you have to help me with."  
"Oh right ur date with Army boi." Ymir chuckled at the stupid name she used and got into Annie's car.  
Annie was seriously debating on kicking Ymir out of her car but she desperately needed help with this date and she couldn't ask Reiner or Bert.  
Ymir was sadly her only option.  
"Actually you know what where tf is Historia? I much rather her help me with this date then you." Annie asked with pleading eyes.  
Ymir only chuckled and shook her head.  
"You're stuck with me baby. Historia's at a cheer meet tonight." Ymir replied smugly sticking her tongue out at Annie.  
Annie only groaned and made her way out of the school parking lot to her house.  
Mikasa didn't drive home right away instead she went straight to Eren's house.  
She knew meddling in Armin's love life was wrong but she couldn't help but hate that Armin chose a girl like Annie.  
Armin was the sweetest guy Mikasa knew and she was more then sure that a girl like Annie was gonna ruin him.  
She was gonna break his heart and Armin didn't deserve that so Mikasa had a plan and Eren was gonna help her.  
Opened the door to the knocking Mikasa immediately grabbed Eren shutting the door behind her and dragged him through the hallway to his room.  
"Mikasa what are you doing!?" Eren asked while being manhandled.  
Mikasa opened Eren door, shoved him inside, and closed the door behind her.  
"Now that you had your dramatic entrance what the fuck was that about!?" Eren questioned angrily while laying on the floor where Mikasa had shoved him.  
"Sorry about that but we have to ruin this date." Mikasa declared.  
She knew this was wrong.  
She knew she should be happy for Armin and not try and ruin what could be with Annie but just the thought made her cringe.  
Eren didn't even need any convincing. He was all for ruining Armin's date with Annie.  
Just what Mikasa wanted.  
"Alright here's the plan-"  
"Ymir seriously that's a horrible plan!" Annie shouted smacking Ymir upside the head.  
The two were currently residing in Annie's room trying to figure out a plan for her date tomorrow.  
"I thought it was a good plan. I mean you do want to get in his pants right?" Ymir asked without even batting an eye. She stared at Annie expecting an answer but all Annie could do was choke on air.  
Annie didn't even really know what she wanted out of this date.  
She had seen Armin around school and even shared some classes with him.  
He was a sweet guy who seemed to keep to himself most times.  
The only thing chaotic about his life that Annie could make out seemed to be his two best friends; Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman.  
How he was friends with those two were beyond her.  
Eren radiated crackhead energy and Mikasa was an emotionless person who beat up anyone who messed with either of the boys.  
It seemed like such a weird friend group but Annie couldn't really judge.  
She had two very gay boys and a raging lesbian as her best friends.  
Maybe that was why she was attracted to Armin.  
He seemed to be the only 'normal' one out of his friend group and Annie most definitely say herself as the 'normal' one out of hers.  
Maybe she wanted something 'normal' for a change. Whatever that was.  
"I don't know if that's what I want. I mean he's cute and I wanna get to know him but I'm not entirely sure what's gonna happen at the date." Annie clarified.  
Annie may be seen as a heartless bitch who beats up people who try to get close to her by her peers but she genuinely didn't wanna hurt Armin.  
She wanted to see how this all played out and if things go good maybe start permanently dating Armin.  
It would be good for her to have a change.  
Ymir only chuckled at her response and went over to her closet.  
"While you figure out your life story I'll pick out some outfits for you to try on alright?"  
Annie only cringed. Ymir was horrible at picking out outfits.  
Annie really needed more girl friends.


	3. Getting Ready

"I think you looked great sugar tits." Ymir declared after seeing Annie in her date oufit.  
Annie seriously questioned why she was friends with Ymir when she said shit like that.  
"What the actual fuck Ymir?" Annie started to ask but then immediately rushed out "Actually you know what I don't wanna fucking know."  
Ymir doubled over laughing.  
She loved making Annie question their friendship.  
After composing herself Ymir looked over "her" work that was sprawled out on Annie's floor.  
With a quick facetime to Historia who had time before her next performance they finally were able to settle on an outfit for the date.  
It looked amazing.  
"Thank God for Historia or I'd be rolling up to this date looking like a 12 year old boy." Annie shot out looking straight at Ymir.  
"Hey I take back my early statement. You no longer looked good sugar tits." Ymir faked hurt. She knew they would have had to contact her girlfriend at some point that day because even though Ymir was good at a lot of things she was not good at looking straight.  
"Aww wow I'm so hurt Ymir. What ever will I do?" Annie dramatically asked dropping onto her bed with a thud.  
"You can suck it Leonhart." Ymir grabbed a pillow and started beating the crap outta Annie.  
"Oh it is fucking on Fritz*!" Annie yelled grabbing her own pillow and hitting yYmir back.  
"So what's this grand plan you have that you busted into my house and dragged then shoved me into my room?" Eren asked now sitting on the edge of his bed.  
He was still hurt by being manhandled by Mikasa.  
Even though he should be used to it by now since she'd been throwing their asses around since they were kids Mikasa just sighed.  
"We follow Armin on his date and make sure that it all goes horrible wrong. He told me they were going to dinner and then a movie. If we manage to follow them to dinner and ruin it for them there would be no reason for them to go to a movie seemingly ending their date. After that we can corner Armim and convince him Annie isn't good for him." Mikasa rushed out quickly. She knew this plan sucked but she was running on adrenaline from her encounter with Annie and Ymir.  
Eren being none the fucking wiser to good plans even if it slapped him in the face agreed with her plan 100%.  
Now the hard part was to disguise themselves to the point where neither Armin nor Annie would notice them.  
"I think I have to call Sasha."  
Mikasa announced to Eren grabbing her phone outta her pocket and facetiming the girl.  
She knew she'd be with at least Connie or Jean. Or maybe both.  
She didn't wanna ask for help from them though. On the off chance Jean was there and not with his boyfriend Marco he would say something slick about what her and Eren were doing was wrong. That would send Mikasa over the edge. But she had no choice.  
They were the only one good enough at this kinda stuff to help them.  
After a few rings Sasha finally answered the call with a chicken nugget in her mouth.  
It did not surprise Mikasa one bit.  
The girl was know for always eating whenever she could. During class, practice, anywhere she could basically.  
It was still a mystery to Mikasa how Sasha kept her figure in shape.  
"MIKASA!" Sasha yelled over the phone.  
There was rustling from off camera and then suddenly a shaved head appeared infront of the camera.  
"Oh it is you Mikasa! What's up is Eren and Armin with you?" Connie asked.  
Connie was Mikasa's 3rd favorite boy which was saying alot because Mikasa did not like alot of people at all.  
"Hey Connie. No Armin isn't with me but Eren is."  
At hearing his name Eren peaking his head behind Mikasa gaining an excited "EREN!" from Sasha.  
"Sasha shut the fuck up." Connie groaned grabbing a chicken nugget and shoving it down Sasha's throat.  
"Alright now that she's quiet what can we help you with Mikasa?" Connie asked taking the phone from Sasha and coming into full view.  
It didn't look like Jean was with them or he would have made his presence known which encouraged Mikasa to start telling Connie everything.  
"-And that's why I need you and Sasha to help us out with disguises and possibly coming along to help ruin this date with us." Mikasa finished.  
Connie and Sasha only stared at Mikasa not really knowing how to process what she just asked of them.  
"Wait, so we're not happy for Armin?" Sasha asked genuine confusion written on her face.  
Sasha was sweet and kind like Armin but was also not the brightest cookie in the jar.  
"Sasha, Annie's bad for Armin so we have to make sure they don't get together or else he'll get hurt and we don't want that." Connie simplified for Sasha.  
Sasha seemed to finally understand after Connie's explanation and like Eren 100% agreed to her plan.  
"So there dates tomorrow night right and it's literally almost 8pm so me and Sasha are down for a sleepover to get everything ready if you guys are down." Connie suggested.  
Mikasa knew they had little time to get everything ready and so with a confirmation nod from Eren after asking his parents Connie and Sasha made there way over stopping at the store on the way to get supplies.  
They ended up at Eren's house at 9:30pm an hour and half after they left Sasha's house. Irritated with their lack of time skills but impressed with all the supplies they'd manage to secure Mikasa felt like her plan was actually going to work. They had everything they needed to infiltrate and ruin Armin's date now all it came down to was setting everything into motion.  
God was it gonna be a long fucking night for Eren's parents.

* I know Ymir doesn't have a last name in the anime so I just went with Fritz cause why not. It's still Historia's Ymir just needed a last name.


	4. Morning of

"Ymir wake the fuck up!" Annie screamed.   
She was panicking and she needed Ymir to wake up and talk to her.   
Ymir was currently sprawled out on her queen sized bed taking up most of the space.   
Annie had been shoved off the bed sometime during the night and was now lying on the floor.   
She had been woken up though by a text message from Armin asking if they can meet up at 4pm instead of 5pm at a coffee shop Armin knew.  
He wanted to talk to her.   
About what Annie had no idea and that's exactly why she was panicking.   
Not satisfied at all with Ymir's unbothered sleeping Annie grabbed her pillow from the floor and started beating the shit out of Ymir.   
This seemed to wake her up and before Annie could process the damage she's done Ymir was already flying out of the bed and tackling Annie to ground.   
Ymir straddled Annie's hips and with clean movements started to throw multiple punches into her sides.   
"YMIR I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Annie was beyond angry all she wanted was to get her to wake the fuck up and now she was being beaten up on her floor.   
Her dad must have heard all this commotion because the next thing she knew her bedroom door flew open and Annie's dad was stared down at the two of them on the floor.   
It was a scene to see.   
Annie shirt had rising greatly showing off her black sports bra she slept in. Her hair was a mess covering her face and the floor beneath her and it wasn't any better that Ymir didn't sleep in anything but a t-shirt and underwear.   
It looked like a sex scene.   
With Ymir straddling Annie hips and both of them seemingly out of breath it could very much taken the wrong way and her dad must have thought exaclty that but before either of them could get out a word out Annie's door was slammed shut.  
All they heard was a rushed out "I'm so sorry!" before her dad retreated downstairs.  
Both of the girls stared dumbfounded at Annie's door.   
"There's no way that just happened." Ymir declared finally getting off of Annie.  
But it did and Annie was not at all ready for that talk with her father.   
"Thanks dad your pancakes are the best." Eren praised taking another pancake from the growing stack Grisha was making.   
Since Eren's friends stayed the night Grisha decided to make breakfast for all of them.   
Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Eren, and his beautiful wife Carla.   
Even though the kids were up all night scheming something he never got context for Grisha was happy his son had so many friends.   
He did however noticed a certain blonde was missing.  
"Eren, Mikasa, where's Armin?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.   
Usually wherever those two were Armin wasn't far behind.  
"Oh right Armin has a project due that he's working on for a while so we decided to invited Sasha and Connie over to help each other. Cause you know how Armin is about school and how much I need help with everything." Eren lied smoothly.   
Even though Eren wasn't the smartest person in the group he did know how to get his parents off his back.  
"Oh well I hope that he can come back over soon. A new episode of our show drops in a few days and I wouldn't wanna watch it with out him." Carla sighed sadly sitting next to her husband at the table.   
Sasha and Connie were making themselves right at home digging into their breakfast like animals.   
The night before had been rough.   
Not only did nobody get any sleep but Mikasa had them go over the plan so many times Sasha and Connie swore they can recite it word for word now.   
"I'm sure Armin wouldn't miss an episode honey. You two have been watching that show together since it started. Armin's a good kid he'll be back." Grisha declared reassuring his wife.   
Even though they'd all been friends for so long Eren wished Armin didn't hang out with his mom like that.  
Even though he knew it was just because parents loved Armin because he never got in trouble and was seen as a great role model it still made Eren feel weird.   
That was his mom after all.  
After everyone ate and cleaned up the 4 of them made their way back to Eren's room.  
It was now 11am and they didn't have to be ready to go for a while since Armin's date was at 5pm.  
They just needed to wait for Marco and Jean to arrive.   
Even though Mikasa didn't exactly want them there everyone agreed that Marco was needed.   
He was amazing at doing any sort of SFX makeup.   
Even though he was still learning he agreed to come over and help them.  
They haven't told them what they'd be helping them do exaclty but Marco just loved helping whoever he could.   
Jean however was gonna need answers.   
"I'm sure my dad wants answers so I guess we should get dressed and explain everything to him." Annie told Ymir.  
Ymir agreed and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom down the hall.   
Annie changed in her room and when they were both ready they stood at the foot of the stairs not at all ready for the conversation they were about to have.  
It wasnt everyday that Annie's dad came into her room and saw a scene like that especially with Ymir.  
"You first bitch." Ymir stated pushing Annie to move down the stairs.  
"What why do I have to go first?!" Annie struggled out as she pushed back at Ymir who had a hand on her back pushing her to take steps down the stairs.  
Annie definitely did not want to face her dad.  
"Well it's your fucking dad not mine!" Ymir reminded Annie in a 'duh' tone.   
Annie finally stopped struggling against Ymir and started walking down the stairs herself.   
Annie could hear her dad in the kitchen and after taking a deep breath walked into the room.   
Ymir followed Annie trying to make her tall apparently shrink as she tried to hide behind the shorter girl.  
"Oh you two are up do you want some breakfast I made sausage, eggs, and some waffles. Help yourself to as much as you want." Annie's dad said gesturing to the food on the counter.   
It occurred to Annie that her dad was avoiding the talk too.  
What he walked in on he wanted no context to but Annie couldn't let him go on thinking that her and Ymir did something.  
"Ymir and I weren't doing anything dad! I was trying to wake Ymir up and when she didn't I hit with a pillow and then she attacked me and what you saw was just Ymir beating me up. Besides Ymir is dating Historia and I actually have a date tonight with a boy named Armim. So please don't think anything like that happened!" Annie rushed out.   
She didn't mean for all of that to come out.   
She wasn't exaclty trying to tell her dad about the date but since it was out in the open there was no reason to hide it anymore.   
"Oh right that. Um well that's good to know I quite like Ymir I wouldn't want to have to scold her over dating my daughter. Now about this date tonight." Annie's dad voiced looking between both Ymir and Annie with a look in his eye that Annie knew all too well.   
Annie knew in that moment she had fucked up.


	5. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *MENTIONS OF ABUSE*

"Dad it's not a big deal. It's just a small date. Dinner and a movie and then I'm back in my room before 12 I swear. Probably even way before that." Annie was panicking now. She was scared about what her dad was gonna say and what he might do. Even though Ymir was with her she didn't know if her dad would even care or not.   
It's not that her dad was abusive it was just that he had a weird way of showing his love to her.  
Ever since the accident her dad had changed.  
He used to be a professional fighter when Annie was little and he was happy.  
Her mom was there with them and she had a family but when her dad took a beating at one of his matches and the guy went too far and broke his leg everything changed.  
After intense surgery his leg never full healed and he now walks with a limp.  
His agent had dropped him and he could no longer find anyone that would take him.  
He could no longer fight.  
His dream had died and that began his obsession over her future.  
Determined to not let the same thing happen to her he began to force riggeroue work out routines and fighting techniques on Annie.  
She was only 8 when it started.  
Instead of a normal childhood filled with laughter and other kids Annie was forced everyday after school to run.  
Run miles and miles and then immediately afterwards practice stances and techniques for fighting.  
Soon it was all Annie ever knew.  
Her mom didn't know as she was always at work being the only one supporting the house.  
But soon she started to notice bruises on Annie and took it up with her husband.  
Being caught he lied.  
Lied that Annie was interested in fighting and had asked to join an after-school fighting club.  
Her mom was worried but never brought it up again.  
Her dad decided it was better to enroll her in classes right away.  
Annie was 12 when she started professionally learning.  
That was were she met Reiner.  
Her dad never let her have friends but seeing as he was a fighter he allowed it.  
Annie finally had a friend.  
Soon after she met Bert who lived next to Reiner.  
She kept him a secret from her father.  
When Annie was 14 her mother left.  
It didn't hurt as much as Annie thought it would.  
All she needed was her father.  
It wasnt until a few months after her mother left that her dad stopped everything.  
Stopped training her, stopped her lessons, just stopped everything.  
He got a desk job and just stopped being the man Annie once looked up to.  
Annie was free but it left her feeling empty.  
Now she was 17 but her father still scared her when he got that look in his eyes that Annie knew all to well.  
He never hit her unless they were training but his raised voice filled with disapproval gave Annie panic attacks.  
"You're growing up so fast. You used to be my little girl Annie. Where did the time go." He father sighed setting his coffer cup on the counter.  
The look faded away from his face leaving only sadness.  
Annie tried to say something but her father waved her away walking to his room telling them to eat and that she can take the car if she needed to.  
"Who's car are we driving." Connie asked.  
Marco and Jean arrived a little after breakfast with supplies and after being told the plan they were all arguing over little details.  
Jean had been against the plan at first saying that they shouldn't meddle in anyone's love life but Marco didn't seem to bothered by it.  
He didn't agree with the plan either but it wasn't his choice to decide if they should do it or not and to argue with Eren and Mikasa was pointless.  
Mikasa had toned them all out.  
She was reading a post from Armin.  
He had posted on his story 'can't wait for tonight @notheart hope everyone has a good day 💗.'  
Armin was always sweet like that.  
She clicked on his page being immediately engrossed in how many pictures he posted of his friends.  
Even though he was shy he always made it clear how much his friends meant to him.  
Looking at all the photos of them together Mikasa started to feel guilty.  
Even though she had been the one to organize this whole ordeal she couldn't help but feel a sudden pull at her heart as she looked at how happy they all were.  
Why was she so upset for?  
It's not that she liked Armin he was her brother more then anything just like Eren was to her but she couldn't get this overbearing weight off her heart.  
Maybe because she knew what Annie Leonhart was.  
They had actually butt heads a couple of times in middle school when she first encounter her in 7th grade.  
She first met her in the school bathroom where she walked in on Annie beating up Sasha.  
The sweetest girl in school and Annie had her cornered in the bathroom.  
Mikasa didn't know Sasha at the time so helping her wasn't something she was planning on doing but Annie stopped her assault on Sasha and turned to Mikasa.  
Seeing an opening Sasha ran out but neither Annie nor Mikasa made a move to stop her.  
Sasha wouldn't snitch on Annie or else she'd see stars again and Annie knew this.  
Instead she kept her gaze on Mikasa daring her to make a move or say something to her but Mikasa had shrugged and went to the stall.  
After that ordeal Annie and Mikasa only ever saw each other in detention or briefly in the hallway.  
Never talking.  
Only hard stares and blank expressions.  
Mikasa realized after looking at all the pictures of her friends smiling and laughing that it was never about protecting Armin and keeping him safe from Annie.  
It was personal.  
Mikasa and Annie were monsters.  
Two of the same kind yet different in so many ways.  
All those days in detention together.  
All those fights that they both got into.  
All the people that they hurt.  
Mikasa told herself that all those fights were to protect her friends but maybe it wasn't.  
Mikasa enjoyed whenever she got to hit someone just like Annie did.  
It sickened Mikasa but looking at it now it was like looking in a mirror.  
Mikasa didn't want to protect Armin she wanted to know at that very moment as she sat between her friends on the floor getting ready was how Annie Leonhart got someone to love her for the monster she was.


	6. The Start

"I think we shouldn't do this." Mikasa blurted out.  
The others stopped their arguing and all eyes landed on her.  
She wasn't sure where her sudden outburst came from but she couldn't help but want to stop this.  
Knowing the true reason by her persistence to ruin this date made Mikasa feel horrible.  
She was willing to hurt one of her best friends over her selfish reasons.  
Mikasa didn't deserve Armin's friendship.  
"What the fuck do you mean Mikasa this was your plan! You can't just back down now!" Eren yelled.  
He was fuming.  
Of course he would be against stopping the plan.  
He wanted to stop Armin from dating anyone that wasn't him. "Are we really willing to hurt Armin for our own selfish reasons Eren! Grow the fuck up and be a man about your feelings! This isn't the way!" Mikasa yelled back.  
The others had quietly left the room one by one as to not be caught in between the two fighting.  
Eren was quiet for a moment staring intensely at the ground.  
Eventually he stood and walked over to the door.  
"You know what Mikasa we don't need you. We can do this plan on our way. You can leave."  
His voice was low and broken as though Mikasa has betrayed him.  
He didn't look at her as he opened the door gesturing to her that she can leave.  
Mikasa knew that Eren would go to extremes which will ultimately ruin the whole plan and get them all caught.  
The only way to keep everything from falling apart on them was to continue to be in charge of the plan to make sure everything went right.   
Mikasa couldn't leave Eren in charge.  
"Eren," Mikasa voice was low as she walked over to him, "I'm sorry. I made this plan and dragged you into it. I won't abandon it okay." She reassured him while dragging him into a hug.  
Eren stood still for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Mikasa.  
She couldn't stop what was already in motion.  
All she could do was try and hope that nothing went wrong tonight.  
After reassuring everyone that the plan was still on and that she was still in charge Marco began his part of the plan.  
It would take significant time to change their appearances to make them look different and slightly older so they started right away.  
Not giving herself anymore time to change her mind and doubt the plan she let herself go first.  
Annie let herself go first out the door not waiting for Ymir.  
It was 3:40 and Annie was not at all ready for the drive to the coffee shop.  
Armin had asked her if she wanted him to pick her up and she replied that she'll just meet him there.  
Annie needed more time to freak out about why he had decided to meet earlier then talked about.  
Ymir finally come out of the house and stood with her hands on her hips infront of the door.  
"You really couldn't wait like 2 seconds for me?" She asked fake hurt in her voice.  
Annie groaned and started to pull on the door handle.  
She didn't have time for Ymirs stupid questions.  
Ymir got the hint and unlocked the car.  
When they were both in and buckled up Ymir started the car and put in the directions to the coffee shop.  
Annie was quiet the entire way fumbling with her fingers in the passenger seat.  
"Annie," Ymir's voice rang out but Annie wasn't listening.  
It wasn't until Ymir took her hand and held it that Annie finally looked over at her.  
"It's gonna be alright. You're overreacting for nothing. Armin's a sweet guy and he probably just wanted an excuse to see you earlier then scheduled so please calm down." Ymir calmly explained giving Annie's hand a squeeze.  
She was right.  
All Annie needed to do was stop worrying so much.  
Once they arrived at the coffee shop Annie thanked Ymir for the ride and told her she'll text her if she needed anything.  
Ymir blew her a kiss goodbye and Annie walked into the shop not caring if she was a little early.  
But to her surprise Armin was already sitting at one of the tables drinking a coffee.  
His expression was off seeing as he looked upset and angry.  
It didn't sit right with Annie but once he noticed her his expression lit up and he stood up to hug her.  
Already forgetting about what she saw Annie hugged him back.  
Armin always gave some of the best hugs.  
"I'm really glad you agreed to come. I'm sorry if it was out of the blue I just had to talk to you about something. Nothing bad though I promise." Armin rushed out sitting back down in his spot.  
Annie sat across from him and a waitress came over to take her order.  
Annie didn't really drink coffee so she just ordered one of their bottled cokes.  
"I'm sorry I forgot you don't really drink coffee I shoulda picked somewhere different." Armin started but Annie just waved him off.  
After getting her coke the two sat in silence for a moment while Armin tried to find a way to tell Annie why she was here.  
"My friends aren't supportive of our relationship and I believe they'll try to ruin our date tonight." Armin rushed out immediately grabbing his coffee and chugging it.  
Annie just stared at him.  
She knew Armin's friends didn't like her.  
Hell Mikasa probably woulda tried to fight her that day in the parking lot if Ymir didn't intervene.  
But to go as far as to ruin their best friend's date was fucked up even for Annie.  
"So what do you think they'll do and how do you even know they will actually try anything?" Annie asked in disbelief.  
"Well my friend Marco kinda texted me earlier and told me that I should be expecting something to happen tonight. He didn't give much details but seeing as he does SFX makeup and such I believe they're gonna try and disguise themselves to ruin our date in some way." Armin explained.  
He felt like a huge dick.  
All he wanted was to take Annie out and have a nice peaceful date but his so called friends were trying to pull something to ruin everything.  
Staring at Annie as she processed everything he said he just hoped that she wouldn't abandon the date and choose to stick with him even if things went wrong.  
"Let them do their worst." Annie replied with a devilishly grin on her face.  
Armin's face immediately lit up. He knew that whatever happened as long as he had Annie it was gonna be okay.  
If his friends wanted war they'll give it to them.  
This was gonna be fun.


	7. Un(Expected) Guests

War was coming and neither of the sides knew what the fuck was up the other sleeves.  
The only advance that was had was that Annie and Armin weren't in the dark about the attack and the others had no idea they knew.  
They could plan accordingly and they did.  
Annie decided to fight fire with fire.  
Annie dialed a number on her phone while Armin only stared in confusion.  
She didn't tell him or give him any sort of context or details about what her plan was only that she wasn't gonna let them win.  
Finally whoever Annie was calling answered and only muttering one word to them the line seemed to cut off and Annie was left with a very confused looking Armin staring and waiting for an answer.  
"What's a code Yellow?" Armin asked breaking the silence between them.  
He'd heard people use code blacks or red but never really heard anyone use yellow for a code.  
"You know Reiner, Bert, and Ymir right? Well a code yellow just means one simple thing. They have to get ready for war." Annie replied never taking her eyes off Armin.  
Honestly Armin was scared of Annie.  
Not as much as he was Mikasa but a close second no doubt.  
Why she would need a code system and one for war of all things was something Armin was terrified to know.  
But he couldn't help but still want to date her.  
"I see so I'm guessing this is gonna be one hell of a date then right?" Armin asked already knowing the answering but needing reassurance that this was really happening.  
"Oh it'll be a date to remember." Annie laughed out.  
Armin was not ready at all.  
"How are you not ready! Just pick an outfit Sasha we have to leave soon. If you're not ready in 5 minutes you aren't getting desert tonight!" Mikasa threatened.  
All of them were pretty much ready for the night.  
Marco had done amazing jobs on all of them with the time he had.  
They all looked older and seemingly unrecognizable from far away.  
They all had more distinct features with sharper jawlines to make them seem older.  
Connie had a short blonde wig now that looked so weird on him and Sasha also decided to go blonde to match.  
Jean had a small beard and decided on longer hair.  
Eren also decided on longer hair and a small mustache.  
Mikasa had decided to impulsively cut her hair. Despite everyone's protests.  
She didn't know why she did it but she looked more manly now with her hair like this and her even more distinct features. Not that she really cared though.*  
They all changed their eye colors too.  
Connie and Sasha decided on dark blue eyes.  
Jean wanted light green and Eren decided on brown.  
Mikasa had gone with dark green.  
Marco had done a great job.  
Now all they needed was their outfits.  
Connie and Sasha had finally decided on matching black jeans and hoodie with black converse.(they think their committing crimes)  
Jean decided on bootcut jeans with a tan flannel and some cowboy boots.  
Eren decided on a white flannel with ripped skinny jeans and black and white converse.  
Mikasa had decided on a red hoddie with a rose with ripped blue jeans and black vans.  
Honestly they were all over the place.  
(They had the spirit though)  
Marco was the only one to stay the same since no one could do the kind of makeup on him. He had agreed to be one of the drivers though since Jean was still kind of upset at the plan and didn't wanna ride with them.  
"I'm gonna say it right now. Honestly if this plan goes to shit we can all still agree that Marco has some serious talent." Connie complimented checking himself out in the mirror.  
"The plan is gonna work they have no idea we're even planning anything so don't even say things like that." Eren snapped over at Connie.  
Honesly Mikasa had no idea if Eren was right.  
Even though they looked different Mikasa still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was bound to happen tonight.  
"So you're telling me that there gonna try and ruin your date tonight?" Ymir asked looking between Armin and Annie.  
She never expected Annie to call her much less tell her of a code yellow.  
The two boys have yet to show up as they had to go to the store to buy supplies for tonight after Ymir had called them and ushered a code yellow.  
What they were buying the others had no idea.  
"Yeah apparently Marco; Jean's boyfriend, texted Armin about something going down tonight so I thought it would only be fair we were prepared." Annie answered with a slight smirk on her face.  
Honestly this wasn't what she was expecting out of this date but she hadn't felt a rush like this in a while.  
Ymir only smirked back at Annie.  
"I see. Armin I hope you're ready cause shit is about to go down." Ymir declared never leaving Annie's stare.  
Armin didn't know if he was ready but faking a confident smile he forced out a yes as he felt the air around them become more tense.  
When Riener and Bert texted Ymir that they were done shopping Annie and Armin had to leave to make it on time to the restraunt.  
Ymir had waved them off guaranteeing them that they'd be there shortly and that whatever Armin's friends had planned they'd defend against.  
Annie's friends weren't gonna let her date be ruined.  
Not if they could help it.  
Once they arrived at the restaurant Armin and Annie decided to forget for a moment everything that was happening.  
"I didn't get to tell you that you look beautiful Annie." Armin complimented.  
Annie didn't expect to be complimented.  
Armin had said she didn't need to feel obligated to dress fancy and seeing as she didn't really have that many nice clothes she was thankful for that.  
With Historias help they had gone with her oversize white sweater and her black skinny jeans with her black combat boots.  
Historia had complimented her profusely saying she looked adorable and that Armin was gonna love it.  
She wasn't really convinced but now actually hearing him say it Annie was definitely gonna thank Historia later in some way.  
"Oh um thanks you look cute too." Annie whispered out.  
She was trying to hide her blushing face behind her hair but it wasn't working.  
Armin let out a little laugh at how adorable the usually mean and cold Annie was acting right now.  
Armin had decided on wearing a white button down with light grey jeans and white vans.  
Being too engrossed in each other neither of them noticed that the enemy had arrived.  
As to not draw attention they all came into the restaurant in pairs and were seated at different tables.  
Connie and Sasha were together at one table along with Eren and Jean at another which left Mikasa at her own table.  
But little did they know that Ymir, Reiner, and Bert were on their way to the restraunt ready to foil whatever tricks they had planned for tonight. 

* In no way shape or form do I think s4 Mikasa looks like a man. The whole mankasa shit is disgusting and it's only for this disguise that I said this. Mappa is amazing and honestly Mikasa is very beautiful to me!


	8. The Sky

Mikasa was standing in the empty parking lot staring up at the sky.  
Mikasa could hear the sirens moving closer but she couldn't move from her spot.  
It was entrancing how the night sky always looked different everytime she looked up at it.  
Even as a kid Mikasa loved to look at the stars with her mother as they snuck out of the house late at night.  
It had always been warm when she was with her mother even during the winter and there always seem to be stars in the sky for them.  
But there were no stars shining in the sky tonight.  
It was like the stars had abandoned Mikasa and left her in the dark, alone and cold.  
Not even the moon could be seen as clouds littered the sky and covered it.  
It was almost ironic considered what happened.  
What Mikasa had done.  
She didn't deserve to see the stars none the less feel the warmth she once felt when she looked up at it.  
Mikasa world was lost once again and there was nothing she could do about it. 

*Earlier that Night* 

"Its been a minute do you think the others are actually here or do you think they decided not to go through with the plan?" Annie asked as she looked discreetly around the restraunt.  
Nothing had happened since her and Armin had ordered their food and were patiently waiting for it and Annie was starting to get anxious.  
Armin on the other hand had spotted Mikasa.  
He knew it was her.  
He knew that stare anywhere given he basically grew up with it.  
Armin was sure it couldn't be anyone else.  
He had went against letting her know he saw her instead focusing back on Annie.  
The others he had yet to notice but givin the difference in Mikasa he knew the others were around.  
He didn't tell Annie about Mikasa in fear that she'd try to fight her.  
Without her friends for backup Armin didn't know who would win that fight and he wasn't about to find out.  
"Lets not think about that right now. It's just you and me let the others deal with them okay." Armin replied grabbing Annie's hand and holding it across the table.  
They had no idea what the other three had planned but hopefully they would make sure that nothing went wrong on their date but Armin knew that no matter how hard he tried something was going to end up going horrible wrong.  
"Are you ready bitches!" Ymir screamed out at the two boys.  
They had finally gotten ready (as ready as they could in like 45 minutes) and were heading to their respected cars.  
"Yes Ymir we're ready." Bert groaned out opening the door to Riener's car.  
Ymir stuck her middle finger out at the boy and got into Annie's car that she was "borrowing."  
Given the circumstances she couldn't blame the boys for being grouchy.  
If she had been with Historia tonight and was interrupted with a code yellow she too would be grouchy.  
They all loved Annie though and her happiness meant alot to them all.  
Given she was never really happy with people this date meant alot and trying to save it was something they'd try to do.  
"I call first punch!" She yelled out the window to the boys before the leaving the parking lot.  
If anyone was gonna try and make a move tonight by fighting Ymir definitely wanted first punch on them.  
After arriving at the restaurant Bert and Reiner took out the tools they bought at the store earlier.   
Ymir spotted Eren Yeager's car in the back of the lot by itself.  
They knew it was Eren's car given it had his last fucking name on it.  
Grabbing a bat from Riener Ymir took the first swing to the car.  
She took a swing at the windshield shattering it.  
Almost immediately the alarm rung out but that didnt stop Riener and Bert from taking their turns on the car.  
"Do you hear that alarm?" Jean asked Eren quietly.  
"Its probably somebody else's car now shut up." Eren whispered out.  
After a few minutes a guy came into the restaurant and announced that whoever owned the White Honda Civic in the back of the parking lot their alarm was on.  
He didn't mention the kids smashing it.  
That was none of his fucking business.  
Jean immediately slapped Eren's back in a 'I told you' kinda way causing Eren to punch him in his side.  
Eren couldn't move from his spot though.  
Moving to go to his car that Armin knew he drove would mean that their cover was blown.  
Instead Mikasa stood up and walked out of the restraunt in his place.  
She had driven Eren and Sasha to the restraunt in Eren's car while Marco drove Jean and Connie so she had the keys.  
Marco had left until they needed him again.  
She didn't know how the alarm could be going off until she walked up to the scene of Ymir on top of Eren's car with a baseball bat.  
Riener and Bert were off to the sides of the car taking off the wheels.  
Mikasa's anger grew at the site of the three.  
Ymir jumped down from the roof onto the hood then onto the ground in front of Mikasa.  
She threw the bat to the side and raised her fists.  
Mikasa hadn't expected the night to end up with a fight but her anger got the better of her and before thinking she was already charging at Ymir.  
"That was Mikasa." Annie rushed out in a whisper to Armin.  
How she knew she wasn't sure but something about the way they walked made Annie immediately rush that out.  
Armin's eyes went wide at Annie but before he could stop her she was rushing out of the restraunt behind her.  
Armin rushed out after her but not before noticing 4 others get up too and make their way out of the restraunt behind him.  
Annie didn't expect to see Mikasa and Ymir fighting nor did she expect to see the wreckage of the car behind them.  
This was not at all what she had thought her friends were gonna do.  
"YMIR WHAT THE FUCK!" Annie screamed before going to grab Mikasa by the wrists.  
Ymir was pinned under Mikasa and her fists were about to collide with her jaw before Annie grabbed them and yanked Mikasa backwards off Ymir.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Mikasa yelled out trying to break free of Annie's grip.  
Annie was about to straddle Mikasa before a fist collided with her face causing her to stumbled backwards hitting the car.  
Eren was standing in front of her fuming.  
Eren had always promised his mother he'd never hit a women but to defend Mikasa he decided to break that promise.  
"EREN!" Armin's voice rang out.  
Both Annie and Eren looked to see Armin watching them with tears in his eyes.  
"Don't touch her again." This time his voice was calm as he walked over to Eren.  
Eren didn't expect to be slapped by Armin.   
He was never a violent person always deciding that he was better then fighting and so when he slapped Eren everyone's eyes widened at the sight.  
Connie and Sasha were to the side with Jean trying to keep Riener and Bert from the fighting.  
Ymir was standing with her hands on her sides trying to calm down her breathing.  
Mikasa was on the ground also trying to calm herself down.  
Nobody had excpeted the slap not even Armin.  
He was just so angry that he couldn't help but to slap Eren for what he did.  
Everything seems to come to a stand still as Armin continued to cry in front of Eren.  
Everything was so wrong and nobody knew how to break the silence.  
Except when they heard a police siren in the distance coming their way.  
Someone from the restraunt had called the police.  
Bert and Reiner immediately got into their car and started to drive off.  
Ymir grabbed Annie's hand who grabbed Armin's and dragged them to her car.  
The only ones without a car to escape were Jean, Connie, Sasha, Eren, and Mikasa.  
Jean immediately called Marco and started to run to his location that was only 10 minutes away.  
Connie and Sasha followed suit.  
Mikasa and Eren though didn't try to make an escape despite the others protests.  
They stood in the parking lot as police sirens edged closer to them.  
The only thing Mikasa did was look up to the sky.


	9. *Not a chapter just context *

This is just general context clues that I wanted to give you guys about my fic. It's gonna be pretty long so giving you information is good.  
They are Juniors in high school.  
Annie plays soccer and she's only allowed because she's the best player on the team hence her getting outta school late.  
Annie also hasn't beaten anyone up since beginning of Sophomore year. (She beat up Floch I don't like him)  
Ymir and Historia have been dating since Freshman year.  
Historia is a competive cheerleader and Ymir is her supportive girlfriend.  
Riener and Bert have been dating secretly since summer of freshman year and was found out by Annie end of Sophomore year when she caught them in the boys locker room after school. (Why she was in there idk)  
Armin takes honors/Ap classes and Annie does too. That's how they basically met. Except Annie ignored Armin until this year.  
Armin and Annie have been secretly talking for 3 months and only Annie's friends know.  
Mikasa and Eren share most of their classes.  
It's not that Mikasa's dumb she just doesn't care enough to get into good classes.  
Mikasa used to play boys lacrosse until she broke Riener's nose on the field.  
Riener, Bert, and Annie have been friends since they were kids like Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.  
Annie and Ymir met in detention freshman year. Honeslty they hated each other at first but seeing as though they were always in detention together they started to become really good friends. The code system was something that Annie and Reiner made up for training (along with Bert) but it become something that they started to actually use outside of training. Ymir was told about it freshman year and now uses it too.


	10. Silent Night

"I can not believe you two! How could you get into so much-" Carla ranted on but Mikasa stopped listening.  
Mikasa had declined her phone call at the station causing Eren to be forced to call his mother.  
Carla immediately called Levi (Mikasa's uncle) and even Armin's grandfather after hanging up the phone with her son.  
Armin's grandfather had gotten a call from Armin earlier that he was on his way home from his date which meant that only Eren and Mikasa were being held.  
Levi had offered to drive her to the station since Grisha was working late at the hospital with the car.  
They were beyond pissed.  
Eren's car had been towed and since it was already a peice of shit it was being impounded.  
Carla had tried to get her son and Mikasa to tell her what happened but they both kept quiet.  
Since no other culprits were seen or caught and no witnesses came forward Eren and Mikasa were given warnings since no real damage was done.  
They had worked it up to the two had a fight and Eren's car got wreck but since no charges were being pressed it was a shut case.  
The kids were allowed to be picked up with no bail set.  
Now they were both in the back of Levi's car as Carla was talking her head off about how beyond disappointed she was with them and how she knew they fought but never in her life woulda thought they'd be arrested.  
Levi had yet to say a word to either of them but Mikasa knew she'd be in some kind of trouble when she got home.  
She had stopped listening though to Carla and was instead looking out the window.   
She knew if he could Levi would never let her see the sun agian but the only reason she'd even be allowed to leave the house was because of school.  
School.  
She wondered how things would be once Monday rolled around.  
Would everyone be pissed at her?  
Would her friends still be her friends?  
Would Armin still be her friend?  
All these questions flooded her head and Mikasa couldn't help the tears that left her eyes.  
Eren had noticed her crying but didn't reach out to comfort her.  
He had his own tears to deal with.  
Once at Eren's house Carla thanked Levi for the ride and without a word to Mikasa Eren got out of the car.  
Once parked in the driveway Mikasa could only stare up at her home.  
A home she'd come to live in since she was 9 years old.  
She didn't hate it but she never knew what was waiting for her beyond the door everytime she came home.  
Some days it would just be Levi and his boyfriend Erwin.  
Other days she'd see her mother and father sitting at the dining room table waiting for her to arrive from school.  
But everytime Mikasa would walk past them and go up to her room.  
Other times she'd see them.  
The men who took her mother and father from her.  
She'd see them standing in the doorway or hiding behind corners ready to grab her but still Mikasa would walk past them.  
She knew they weren't real.  
Nothing was ever real.  
Everything that she had lost and all that happened to her could never come back.  
Her mother and father were dead and all she had were their memories she walked past everytime.  
"Mikasa." Levi's voice rang through her thoughts.  
Mikasa exited the car and walked to the house with Levi behind her.  
Once inside Mikasa made her way to the garage.  
She knew what was going to happen and yet she wasn't upset.  
Instead she grabbed her gloves from the floor and got into position.  
Levi grabbed his own gloves and got into his position.  
Without a word Mikasa's punishment began.  
"Do you think anyone got arrested?" Ymir asked the question they were all wondering.  
Bert had called Annie after getting away from the scene to make sure her and the others made it out.  
After being reassured that her, Ymir, and Armin were okay they had decided to meet at the movie theater parking lot.  
Now standing in the parking lot Ymir was the first to break the silence.  
"I don't know. Everything was a blur after I hit Eren." Armin whispered out.  
He was still trying to process everything that happened.  
"Yeah I don't know what you three were thinking." Annie finally spoke up.  
She didn't know what her friends were thinking doing that shit.  
"Look whatever happened it was obvious it was gonna end in a fight. You were supposed to stay in the restraunt not run out after Mikasa." Ymir spat out at Annie.  
Everything would have been perfect if Annie just stayed inside.  
"I-I just-." Annie tried to find an answer for why she ran out after her but nothing came to mind.  
She had no reason to run out there like she did.  
"Look it doesn't matter anymore. What matters now if that we are all safe and none of us got arrested." Reiner rushed out.  
He really didn't feel like arguing anymore and neither did Bert.  
"Can we just go home and talk about this tomorrow?" Bert asked trying to hide a yawn.  
Everyone immediately started yawning along with Bert causing them to agree to talk about the situation in the morning instead.  
Bert and Reiner drove off and Annie drove Ymir and Armin home.  
Armin called his grandfather on the way telling him he'd be home soon from his date.  
After dropping Ymir Annie drove Armin home in silence.  
The only sound between them being the silent sound of music playing.  
"Thank you." Annie rushed out blushing slightly.  
She had to thank Armin for backing her up against his friends.   
He has slapped Eren for her.  
"It was wrong for Eren to hit you. Even though I know you can take a hit he's still a man he should never hit a women." Armin replied grabbing Annie's hand from her lap.  
Both started to blush profusely.  
Neither said another word the rest of the way to Armins.  
"Eren please talk to me." Carla pleaded but her son only laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
Feeling defeated Carla finally closed her son's door leaving him alone for the night.  
She had no idea what happened to them. Both Eren and Mikasa looked like they had been in a fight and Carla was worried about who it was with.  
Eren reached up after his door closed to touch the red mark on his face.  
He couldn't believe Armin slapped him.  
He knew he deserved it.  
He had no reason to hit Annie.  
Mikasa could always handle herself and Eren had always needed her to save him not the other way around.  
But tonight was different.  
Eren had let his anger out at the wrong time and at the wrong person.  
It wasnt Annie's fault that Eren was angry. The only person he could blame was himself. He had every opportunity to confess his feelings to Armin.  
They had been friends since they were 10 and once Eren developed his feelings for Armin at 13 he shoulda just told him.  
But he had hide them and told himself and even Mikasa who found out that it was all lies. That he felt nothing for his best friend.  
How he wish he could turn back time to before his anger started.  
Before he hated himself and his sexuality.  
Eren knew there was nothing wrong with being gay but he just didn't know how to accept that part of himself.  
He knew that his school didn't care about gays and nobody really said anything about it and he knew he'd be accepted but he just couldn't understand.  
He wanted nothing more then to be himself but his internalized homophobia held him back.  
He was angry that he couldn't just accept himself but instead of talking about it Eren had started to become violent.  
Always fighting, arguing, and getting himself into trouble.  
It was all he could do to punish himself for thinking the way he did.  
Every punch, every kick, every fight he was in Eren knew he deserved it.  
He didn't deserve to be happy if the only thing making him happy he tried to hide behind his fists.  
Eren curling up into himself and cried. He cried and cried until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.  
The world was a cruel cruel place to them.


	11. Just Disappointed

"We just wanted to say we're so sorry Armin we know what we did was wrong. Please please accept our apology." Connie and Sasha both begged to Armin.  
Sasha held out chocolate chip cookies while Connie had a sprite.  
It was Monday morning and the two had cornered Armin in the hallway begging for his forgiveness with his favorite snack and drink.  
Armin knew he should at least be angry for a little while longer at them but he knew how easy Connor and Sasha were to manipulate.  
They loved their friends so much and were easy to control.  
He knew either Mikasa or Eren or both had convinced the two to go along with their plan that night thus leaving Armin with no other choice but to forgive them.  
Plus both of them had enough self control not to eat the gifts they got him which meant they were really sincere about their apology.  
"I forgive you." Armin replied grabbing the gifts from the two.  
"Oh thank god!" The two rushed out while Connie dramatically wiped his forehead from his imaginary sweat.  
"For a moment there I thought you would still be mad." Connie laughed out while patting Armin on the back.  
After the encounter with those two Armin knew that Jean and Marco were next.  
Which they were.  
They had cornered him right after Connie and Sasha.  
He immediately forgave them too since he knew that Jean only went through with the plan to protect Connie and Sasha and Marco had warned him which he was extremely grateful for.  
Armin didn't know when or if he'd even see Eren and Mikasa today but he knew that he wouldn't forgive those two as easily.  
He wasn't angry at them anymore.  
He wasn't even upset either.  
He was just disappointed.   
"Mikasa. " Eren greeted as he got into the car.  
Since his car was totaled Eren had to get a ride with Mikasa to school today.  
His mother was still trying to pry what happened Saturday night out of him and after no success she had grounded him and taken his game system, computer, and TV.  
He was only allowed his phone to communicate and help with his homework.  
He didn't care though.  
"Eren." Mikasa greeted back.  
The atmosphere was tense.  
Neither looked nor spoke to the other the entire car ride to school.  
After arriving neither said anything as they parted ways inside the building.  
Nobody said anything to her or even looked at her but she knew everyone was aware of what happened.   
Rumors flew around the school like wildfire about how and why they were arrested Saturday night but nobody had the balls to confront Eren or Mikasa about if it was true or not.  
Except one person.  
"Ackerman!" The voice rang out behind her.  
Everyone's attention landed on the two girls in the middle of the hallway.  
It was the most deja vu thing Mikasa has experienced even though the rolls were reversed.  
She didn't turn around to face Annie though.  
She knew if she did Annie would see her face and once she did Mikasa knew she'd cry infront of her.  
She didn't want that.  
Instead she walked around from Annie.  
"Ackerman! This isn't over!" Annie yelled after Mikasa.  
Everyone in the hallway was waiting for the fight but were disappointed when Mikasa walked away.  
Instead they went on spreading more rumors about the two girls.  
"You're okay. Just need to get through the day without seeing anyone. Easy." Mikasa whispered encouragingly to herself.  
But the world was never on her side.  
While trying to encourage herself that she could make it through the day Mikasa ran face first into Sasha.  
"Holy shit." Was all Sasha could say as she saw the other girls face.  
Mikasa was sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and a swollen cheek.  
She also had a cut below her busted eye that was most definitely gonna leave a scar.  
Her punishment had extended to Sunday and it wasn't pretty.  
Levi had grown up on the streets in the hood and learned how to fight and defend himself.  
His way of discipline was to fight it out instead of talk it out and that's exactly what he and Mikasa did.  
If she wanted to fight he'd give her a fight. And that's exaclty how Mikasa ended up all busted up.  
It had been going on even since she was put into her uncles care.  
Learning how to fight and protect herself.  
He wanted her to he able to defend herself against any enemy since she couldn't when the accident happened.  
Even though it always left her injured Mikasa was grateful for the lessons.  
"Mikasa what happe-?" Sasha started to ask but Mikasa had already rushed past the other girl and made her way to her first class.  
Mr. Smith hadn't said anything to her about her face as she walked into class.  
He knew about her punishments since he was dating her uncle.   
He didn't exaclty agree with them but it wasn't his place to raise Mikasa.  
"Mikasa do you have your history chapters homework from Friday that I gave you the weekend to work on?" Mr. Smith asked.  
He knew she didn't but he couldn't play favorites with his students.  
Mikasa shook her head no and Mr. Smith only nodded in disappointed and went back to his lesson.  
Once lunch rolled around all her friends knew about her face and were eager to face and talk to Mikasa.  
She ignored them all opting to lock herself in the bathroom and waiting lunch out.  
Excpet it was never that easy.  
"Open the fucking door Ackerman. Historia is worried about you which means I'm worried about you." Ymir drawled out not really giving a shit about Mikasa but only being here becuase of her girlfriend.  
Historia had heard about Mikasa's face and what happened Saturday from Sasha and even though they weren't the best of friends she still considered her a friend.  
When she say her slip into the bathroom during lunch Historia immediately grabbed Ymir and dragged her in after Mikasa.  
Now they were standing in front of the stall waiting for Mikasa to open it up and talk.  
"What the fuck makes you think I wanna talk to you Ymir. Aren't you on Annie's side?" Mikasa asked confused on why Ymir gave a fuck about her even for Historia's sake.  
Ymir only let out a chuckle at her and continued to shake the stall door not answering the question.  
Of course she was on Annie's side but like Historia always told her there was two sides to everything.  
"Fine fine I'll open the door just fucking stop shaking it." Mikasa finally open the door and was immediately met with a hug.  
Historia was clinging onto her like a doll and honeslty Mikasa didn't knew to respond to the sudden action.  
"I'm so sorry Mikasa. I heard what happened from Sasha and Connie. I know it was wrong for Ymir to fight you that's why she's here to apology." Historia told her as she finally let the taller girl go.  
"Her woah I never agreed to that." Ymir tried to walk out the bathroom but Historia grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her over to Mikasa.  
"Apology now." The short girl spat out.  
She was not playing.  
"Fine I'm sorry Mikasa I am on Annie's side but what we did was also wrong. We just wanted to stop whatever it was that you guys were planning but I guess we all went too far. Truce." Ymir apologized sticking her hand out to Mikasa.  
Mikasa took her hand and shook it.  
She knew that this was the only way to get Historia to leave her alone.  
She didn't necessarily forgive Ymir or the others but she could agree that they all went too far.  
"Great! I'm so happy hopefully you and Annie and even Armin make up again. I want us all to be friends!" Historia happily cheered on.  
She then grabbed Ymir's hand after making sure Mikasa was okay and dragged her out of the bathroom.  
She wasn't gonna try and pry out what happened to her face. Not now anyways.  
Finally alone Mikasa smashed her hands against the wall.  
Again and again and again.  
Make up with her friends.  
How could she make up with her friends if she couldn't face any of them.  
How could she think she deserved their forgiveness.  
Ymir's had been forced by Historia and even though Historia seemed genuine Mikasa thoughts told her otherwise.  
"Hey stop what the fuck are you doing Ackerman!" Annie yelled out grabbing Mikasa's hands and holding them.  
Mikasa tried to get out of Annie's grip but Annie spun her around and held her against her chest. One hand holding her hands between them the other wrapped around her neck bringing her face into her shoulder.  
Mikasa cried onto Annies hoodie and even though Annie had intentionally came in here to yell at her she found herself comforting the girl she hated.  
Or she thought she hated.


	12. A Bloody Mess

Armin didn't see Annie at lunch.  
He was worried about her and what happened with Mikasa this morning.  
He tried to get her to let it go and not try and pick a fight but Annie was determined to at least get an explanation from the girl on why she did what she did.  
Why she hated her so much to try and destroy her date with Armin.  
She knew why Eren did it.  
It was easy to tell whenever she saw him look at Armin.  
He was madly in love with him.  
Love made people do stupid shit so Annie didn't exaclty care for Eren and his feelings for Armin.  
But Mikasa wasn't in love with Armin so why did she do it?  
The others were easily manipulated and were forgiven right away after some scolding so Annie understood them.  
It was all just so frustrating.  
"Hey Bert have you seen Annie?" Armin asked as Bert took his seat next to Reiner.  
They had all decided to sit together since they all forgave the situation and were now friends.  
"I saw her." Sasha pipped up.  
She didn't give any explanation as she stole Jean's fries off his tray and ate them.  
Everyone looked at her expecting her to tell them where she was but all Sasha did was look lost and scared.  
"Sasha sweetie where is Annie?" Marco asked her softly finally being the one to speak up.  
Sasha's face immediately lit up at Marco and excitedly rushed out, "She's in the bathroom. I saw Mikasa run in there and then Historia and Ymir but after they left Annie walked in. I was gonna walk in after her but it was fries and pizza for lunch today so I had to get to the line as fast as I could."  
Almost immediately after Sasha finished her sentence everyone stood up and ran out of the lunchroom not caring about the teacher scolding them for running and leaving lunch early.  
"Fuck we're all men we can't go in there!" Reiner reminded them.  
Sasha had run after them being completely lost and being the only female with them was pushed into the bathroom.  
The scene she saw was not at all what she was expecting.  
Mikasa was crying on Annie's shoulder as Annie tried her best to calm her down.  
On the wall she saw splattered blood and it honeslty looked like someone had their face bashed in.  
Being oblivious to everything though Sasha interrupted them by asking, "Can I join?"  
Both Annie and Mikasa were startled by Sasha's presence and Mikasa pushed Annie off of her causing her to land on her butt.  
"Ow! Seriously Ackerman." Annie mumbled out angrily.  
She got up from the floor and turned around to face Sasha.  
Embarrassed by her display of weakness to Annie Mikasa tried to leave the bathroom.  
"I should go I shouldn't be here." She tried to explain as she reach to open the door only to be stopped by Sasha telling her all the boys were outside the door waiting for them.  
"Wait all of them? Even Eren and Armin?" She asked timidly as she turned back around to face Sasha and Annie.  
"Well I haven't seen Eren all day but yes Armin is out there." Sasha answered now fully seeing Mikasa.  
It had only been a glimpse in the hallway since she had ran away but now seeing her face to face it was horrible to see.  
She had seen Mikasa hurt before but never this badly.  
Her face was beaten and bruised.  
Her hands were also bruised and completely bloody and it looked like she had killed someone.  
Blood was all over Annie's white hoodie too and Sasha didn't know how to handle that Annie had even comforted Mikasa let alone that Mikasa even cried in front of her.  
"What the fuck happened?" Sasha finally asked the important question.  
Both Annie and Mikasa looked at each other excepting the other to explain but neither wanted to do that.  
They both wanted to leave the bathroom and run away but knowing the boys were out there waiting for them made them stay with Sasha.  
Instead of answering Annie slid down the wall and groaned into her hands.  
Lunch would be over soon and then both of them could avoid the boys for the rest of the day and then go home.  
It was a stupid plan since the boys would never give up on getting them to talk but it was all they could think about at that moment.  
Getting the memo she wasn't getting an answer Sasha slid down the wall next to Annie.  
Mikasa soon followed sliding down next to Sasha.  
The three stayed like that in complete silence until they heard the bell ring signaling lunch was ending.  
None of them made a move to leave though as the three of them were content on staying there till the end of the day.  
It wasnt until Hitch and her friends walked in trying to skip that they all ran out of the bathroom not meeting the eyes of the other girls as they saw the bloody scene they left behind.  
All three split up.  
Sasha running to the right stairwell to get to her science class, Annie running down the right hallway to her history class, and Mikasa running to the left stairwell to get to her math class.  
The last class of the day and all the girls could do was apologize to their teachers as they walked into class late with no excuses.  
Mikasa's teacher said nothing to her beaten up state as she walked in and sat down.  
Annie had removed her bloody hoodie before going into class as to not get stares.  
Armin and Annie shared the same history class but to her luck he said nothing as she slid into her seat next to him.  
"Eren why are you home?" Carla asked surprised as Eren walked through the door.  
He had come home during lunch and instead of answering ran over and hugged his mom crying.  
Carla immediately wrapped her son in her arms and whispered soothing words into his ear.  
"I don't know why I'm like this. I just want everything to go back to how it was. Before I felt this way mom." Eren cried out into his mother's chest.  
He clinged tightly to his mother as his sobbing words come out of his mouth.  
He was pathetic but he knew his mom would always be there for him.  
"Am I a disappointment?" He asked between broken hiccups as he moved away from his mother's embrace.  
Carla could see the pain and sadness behind her son's eyes and started crying too.  
She never wanted to see her son like this none the less have him ask her that kind of question.  
"No baby you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She responded sincerely bringing her son into another hug.  
Neither said another word and when Grisha come home a few minutes later and saw his son and wife hugging and crying in the living room he immediately wrapped them both in his arms.  
He didn't ask for any explanation from either instead he starting crying with them. Whatever was hurting his family was hurting him too.  
He just hoped that whatever it was he could help in whatever way he could.  
But for now all he could do was comfort them as they silently cried together in their home.


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat my children :)

It was Monday which meant Annie didn't have soccer practice since Coach Shadis always had other plans after school that day.  
Annie was always thankful for one more day of rest before going back to practicing till 5 or 6pm but today was not one of those days to be happy.  
After the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Annie had no where to run as she was cornered by Armin in the hallway.  
He saw the blood on her hoodie she tried to hide and wanted to know what happened in the bathroom.  
Annie didn't give in that easily as she turned to walk away only to run into Jean, Marco, and Connie.  
The teachers noticed the group forming and told them to take it outside since school had ended.  
Not arguing the group walked outside only to be met with Riener, Bert, and Sasha who seemed to be waiting for them.  
The only ones not present were Eren and Mikasa.  
Of course Annie couldn't be one to slip away. She just had to share classes with Armin.  
Ymir and Historia soon found their way over to the group and now Annie was starting to feel caged in as everyone tried to speak over each other.  
After a few moments of everyone talking over the other and not getting anywhere with the interrogation Marco finally butted in.  
He got everyone to shut up and offered a solution.  
A get together at someone's house.  
Historia agreed with Marco on the plan of a get together to talk everything out and offered up to meet at her house.  
Since she was basically rich Historia's house was huge and could easily fit all of them inside it.  
They all agreed to meet up tomorrow at 3pm meaning that Riener and Annie had to skip practice but seeing as how everything needed to be sorted they reluctantly agreed.  
"I'll get Mikasa." Sasha offered since she knew that she was the only one who knew more then the others did.  
"I'll get Eren then." Marco offered since he knew that Armin was still upset with him.  
After agreeing on the plan the group split up.  
Sasha and Connie left with Jean and Marco. Ymir followed Historia as she went back to the school for cheer.  
Armin left by himself leaving Annie to go home with Reiner and Bert.  
Mikasa had snuck out the back entrance of the school meant for teachers.  
She didn't want to be confronted by anyone so she had parked in the teachers lot that morning not caring if anyone saw.  
She was glad she did it because as she pulled out she saw the group chatting infront of the school.  
She knew they were planning something and by the looks of it she would definitely be dragged into whatever it was.  
After arriving home she waited for the knock on her door she knew was gonna come and when it did she wasn't surprised to see Sasha behind the door.  
After explaining the plan and what everyone had agreed on Mikasa reluctantly agreed.  
Expecting to be fought on it Sasha was at a loss for words.  
Mikasa just sighed into her hands.  
She knew she couldn't run away from her friends forever.  
Everything had to be talked about.  
Even though Mikasa didn't deserve them she was willing to talk since her friends were still trying to get her to come back even after she ran away from them.  
After promising to be at Historia's house at 3 Sasha left Mikasa's house.  
Now it was Marcos turn to knock on Eren's door.  
The two were good friends seeing as how Eren always asked him for support and guidance on things he didn't wanna ask Armin.  
Marco knew about his crush but never said anything only helping him whenever he could.  
Eren answered the door and immediately tried to shut it but Marco forced his way inside.  
After hearing Marco out Eren refused not wanting to face his friends.  
"Mikasa agreed." Marco told him.  
Marco never lied and Eren knew this.  
He pondered on the idea and soon found himself agreeing.  
If Mikasa had agreed then he guess he had no choice but to go too.  
He had to get everything out even if it meant confessing infront of everyone.  
He was tired of hating himself and keeping everything bottled up inside.  
Agreeing to meet at 3 at Historias Marco left Eren's house.  
Nobody talked to or confronted anyone the next day.  
Lunch had been relatively quiet say for Sasha and Connie bickering or Ymir making fun of Reiner.  
Other then that no one really spoke.  
Mikasa and Eren weren't present at the table either.  
Eren was in the library while Mikasa was with Mr. Smith in his classroom.  
He didn't say anything as Mikasa walked in and ate her lunch quietly in the back.  
After the bell rang Annie and Reiner snuck out of school trying their best not to get caught by their coaches or fellow teammates.  
Annie had ask Hitch to cover for her and being slightly terrified of the bathroom scene she agreed to tell Shadis she had something important come up.  
Reiner had ask Thomas to cover for him also which Thomas agreed to.  
They both knew they'd be eating shit tomorrow but the damage was already done.  
Once 3 rolled around everyone was awkwardly standing inside Historia's huge ass house which was basically a mansion.  
Nobody knew what to say or how to even approach the topic and so being the first to break the silence like also Marco suggested that everyone get drunk.  
It was easier to speak freely and without fear if everyone was intoxicated.  
Everyone agreed and Ymir and Reiner made their way down to the wine cellar Historia's dad had.  
Knowing he wouldn't notice anything missing the two came back up with four bottles.  
After everyone grabbed a cup and poured their drinks the chugging began.  
Not even an hour later everyone was drunk.  
The four bottles were empty and a fifth one had been added.  
But it wasn't even halfway done before Armin started to speak.  
"Why did you do it? I thought. I thought we were friends? I thought that. I thought that we were family?" His words were slurred but everyone could easily understand the emotions behind what he was saying.  
Eren started crying at Armin's words.  
He knew it was more his fault that this happened since Mikasa had tried to stop him.  
He couldn't let Armim be mad at her anymore.  
"Armin it wasn't Mikasa's fault. She came up with the plan yes but she tried to stop it. The others know they were there when she did. She said it was wrong but I was just. I was just so determined that I. That I just couldn't let it go." Eren sobbed out as he dropped to the floor infront of Armin.  
The others that were there immediately shook their heads yes to confirm Eren's story.  
Mikasa was staying quiet on the couch not understanding why Eren was taking all the blame for this.  
She was just in the wrong as he was.  
"Why were you so determined Eren?" Armin asked the fatal question as he dropped to the floor infront of him. Eren knew this was now or never.  
He didn't care that his friends were there or that Annie was seeing Armin and she was in the room too.  
He had to confess.  
Annie knew what Eren was going to say and yet she wasn't all that upset about it in the slightest.  
Shs should have been upset because her and Armin were talking but she knew they weren't actually dating yet.  
And if Eren had the balls to do what she thought he was gonna do even while drunk infront of everyone including her she was going to give him props for it.  
And so without even batting an eye Eren uttered four little words.  
"I love you Armin."


	14. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one my children :)

Not at all wanting to be caught in whatever was happening between Eren and Armin everyone except Mikasa and Annie left the room.  
Drunkenly making their way upstairs as to give them some privacy.  
They did not expect Eren to take that kind of turn and when he did all feet hit the fucking floor.  
No longer hearing the drunken footsteps of their friends Annie was the first to break the silence between them.  
"Fucking A Yeager." Was all she could get out.  
Mikasa not expecting that reaction started laughing uncontrollably causing Annie to laugh with her.  
Armin was staring at Eren with wide eyes ignoring the two girls laughing.  
He wasn't expecting that answer especially since their friends and even Annie were in the room when he confessed.  
"Armin please say something." Eren begged but Armin couldn't think of anything to say.  
Eren was his best friend.  
Has been since they were kids.  
He was always there for him when he needed him.  
He also protected him and gave him a sense of security even though Mikasa was the one who always had to rush in and save them both in the end.  
It didn't matter though cause it was the fact that Eren was always the first to rush in head first that made Armin always trust that he was safe with him.  
He loved him but he didn't know if he loved him in the same way.  
Not being able to give him an answer Armin stood up from the floor.  
The two girls had stopped laughing when Armin stood up and all eyes fell onto him.  
Without a word or even a glance at the three of them Armin made his way upstairs.  
Devastated Eren began to sob uncontrollably on the floor.  
Annie and Mikasa both looked at each other and without a word both parted to check on their respected boys.  
Annie followed Armin upstairs while Mikasa grabbed a hold of Eren and pulled him into her holding him in her lap as he cried.  
Armin not even caring opened a random door and immediately sank to the floor crying.  
Annie found him and pulled him into her holding him in her lap.  
The others had made their way to the farthest door from the four of them all trying their best not to eavesdrop as they turned on the TV to drown out any sounds.  
They knew this was something they shouldn't meddle in.  
Mikasa eventually picked up Eren bridal style and took him to her car.  
He had gotten a ride with Marco and Jean but seeing as how he was a sobbing mess Mikasa was going to take care of him.  
After buckling him up Mikasa sent a quick text to Marco saying they were leaving but Annie and Armin were still inside so they shouldn't leave from where they were.  
Marco sent back a quick okay and Mikasa drove to her house.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Annie asked after Armin seemed to calm down.  
Armin didn't say a word only shaking his head yes.  
After helping him walk downstairs and grabbing his keys Annie helped Armin to his car.  
She sent a text to Ymir stating that she and Armin were leaving and that she would have to drop off her car later to her since they were taking Armins.  
Ymir replied back with an okay and Annie and Armin left Historia's.  
After they were cleared to leave the room they were held up in the group finally made their way back downstairs all of them now sobered up after that turn of events.  
"Well that was something." Connie remarked shaking his head slightly.  
Everyone silently agreed with him.  
Most of them knew about Eren's crush but even though they knew it was still very surprising that he confessed.  
But given that they left separately only meant that Eren probably got rejected.  
How this would affect the group no one knew.  
"He hates me he fucking hates me. Mikasa how could you let me do that he fucking hates me." Eren snapped out at her.  
Mikasa knew not to let Eren's words get to her.  
He was suffering and she was the only one there so all his anger was sure to fall onto her.  
After getting to her house Eren stumbled to the door Mikasa following behind him.  
Once inside Eren immediately found his way to Mikasa's room and not wanting to talk curled up into her bed and tried to fall asleep.  
Mikasa had opted not to follow him upstairs.  
She knew he wanted to be alone and when he was ready she'd be there for him.  
Armin had asked Annie if he could be at her house for a while since he didn't want to be alone.  
Annie agreed and once they pulled into her driveway Armin broke down again.  
Helping him inside her dad had been in the living room but seeing the state of the two of them he quickly left to his room.  
Annie was thankful her dad wasn't a curious asshole and made her way to her room.  
Armin curled up into a ball on Annie's bed and silently cried.  
Annie tried to comfort him but Armin just asked that she'd just be in the room with him.  
He didn't want to talk or face her he just wanted to know she was still present.  
Agreeing Annie sat on her floor and soon she stopped hearing Armin's sobs as he drifted off to sleep.  
After making sure Armin was fully alseep Annie made her way out of her room and sat in the living room.  
A few minutes went by and Annie's phone lit up with a text.  
Unknown : 'Is Armin okay?'  
Annie knew it was probably Mikasa.  
After adding her to her contact Annie replied back  
Annie: 'Not in the slightly. How about Yeager?'  
Mikasa: 'Not good either. Also I got your number from Bert if you were wondering.'  
Of course Bert would give out Annie's number like that especially to Mikasa.  
Annie: 'Of course it was him. But what do we do now?'  
Honestly Mikasa had no idea.  
Armin had rejected Eren and even if the two tried to be friends Eren would always have those feelings and she knew that he wasn't going to just want to be friends.  
Their friendship seemed to be over.  
But Mikasa couldn't tell Annie that.  
She had to have hope that everything would fall into place and that everyone would be happy again.  
Not being able to give Annie a define answer she gave the only response she could.  
Mikasa: 'We wait.'  
And waited they did.  
After the boys woke up neither wanted to talk so instead both went home.  
The next day the group was told of what happened.  
The all had agreed not to bring up or say anything in either boys presence.  
Once friday rolled around neither boy had been seen together. Not even during lunch.  
Not knowing if the other would show up both had begun skipping lunch as to not run into the other.  
Armin had begun eating with his teacher and Eren found his way to the library becuase he knew noone would look for him there.  
It was beginning to strain the group and the only reason it wasn't falling apart was Mikasa and Annie who had actually gotten closer giving what was happening between the boys.  
Given the circumstances they put aside their differences and tried to think of ways to get Armin and Eren to talk to each other.  
Mikasa didn't understand why Annie wanted them to be okay since she supposedly liked Armin but Annie just waved it off as she wanted everything to stop being go gloomy.  
But in all honesty she didn't actually mind helping the two boys fix their friendship or even getting them into a relationship.  
In fact she was more then willing to spend more time with Mikasa to help the boys.  
They texted each other when Annie finished practice and Mikasa had decided on Wednesday that she'd just wait for Annie to finish practice and just go home with her to plot ideas.  
Annie didn't give any complaints.  
Armin hadn't completed cut her off as he still talked to her in school and texted her a few times but it wasn't like before.  
He didn't come over anymore or watch her practice instead he just went home right after school.  
It made Annie sad to see him so broken.  
And so with Mikasa's help they brainstormed plan after plan until finally they agreed on every detail of it.  
Texting in the groupchat they formed (without Armin and Eren) the plan they had be working on everyone immediately agreed.  
They were all tired of the tension and sadness that the boys brought the group now.  
The only thing left to do was set everything into motion and hope for the best.


	15. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really stoned right now so shitting these chapters out is so easy right now. I honestly don't understand my brain but enjoy.

"Do you think Yeagers gonna show?" Annie asked Mikasa.  
It was now 7:54pm on Saturday night and given how the last Saturday went when they were all together everyone was prepared for disaster.  
Saturday morning they had all met up and set the plan into motion.  
It was a simple plan really but it could easily backfire on them.  
All they had to do was get the two boys together in the same room and lock them in forcing them to talk. .  
Mikasa couldn't get Eren to talk to her and Annie couldn't get Armin to talk to her either.  
Bert, Marco, and Historia were deemed the sweetest of the group so they were in charge of getting the boys.  
Being confident he could get through to Eren Marco left Historia and Bert to get Armin.  
At first Eren had ignored Marco's calls but after he pulled up to his house Eren couldn't stop him from making his way inside.  
He sat on the couch patting the spot beside him.  
Even though Marco was sweet he could mean business if he wanted to.  
After sitting down Marco just asked a simple question, "would you be willing to talk to just me tonight at Historia's house again?"  
It was a weird request but Marco knew to be straightforward with Eren.  
Not at all wanting to go back to that house Eren flat out refused.  
But Marco silenced him.  
"It'll just be us. You have to talk about it Eren. You won't talk to Mikasa or anyone else and it's breaking the group's heart. We all care about you Eren. I know it'll be hard but going back to the scene of it all can help. Please Eren let me help you." Marco pleaded out grabbing Eren's hands and holding them.  
Eren saw the sincerity in Marco's eyes.  
Knowing Marco never lied to him Eren finally gave in.  
Marco told him to be at Historia's at 8 which gave him time to think things over and get ready.  
Marco felt horrible for lying but he knew this was to help Eren and Armin.  
After getting to Armin's house Historia knocked on his front door with Bert right behind her.  
They had texted Armin if they could come over and not wanting to abandon his friends Armin said yes.  
His grandfather opened the door and immediately ushered them inside.  
He had sensed the sudden changed in his grandson but not being able to communicate well with him he had been left in the dark but seeing his friends he hoped that they could help with whatever Armin was going through.  
After being told where Armin was the duo made their way to his room.  
Armin let them in after Historia knocked on his door.  
Historia sat on his bed while Bert stood next to the door.  
Getting straight to the point Historia asked the same question Marco asked Eren.  
"Would you be willing to talk to me and Bert tonight at my house?"  
Of course Armin didn't know how to even respond to that.  
He didn't wanna be rude but he also never really wanted to step foot in her house again.  
"Please Armin. You're an amazing guy but we're all worried about you especially Annie. We just wanna help." Bert added on as Historia shook her head in agreement at his words.  
Armin knew that talking about this was better then what he was doing.  
Bottling up feelings was something he always tried to get other people not to do. But here he was bottling up his own feelings and even starting to become distance from his friends.  
What a hypocrite.  
Armin finally agree to talk to the two of them at Historia's tonight at 8.  
He knew that he could trust Historia and Bert with their word of it only being them tonight.  
As so with everything set Historia and Bert left Armins.  
After getting into Historia's car all three of them confirmed that Eren and Armin were coming tonight.  
The plan was a go.  
"I sure fucking hope so." Mikasa replied to Annie.  
Armin had arrived before Eren luckily and everyone hide besides Historia and Bert.  
After being let inside Historia lead Armin upstairs.  
They didn't want him to be downstairs when Eren showed up.  
Eren finally arrived after his dad dropped him off at 8:05 of course being late as always.  
Marco answered the door for him and after being let inside he was told they should talk upstairs.  
Not wanting to be in the living room where it really happened Eren agreed and followed Marco.  
Once Eren had arrived Annie immediately texted Bert about his presence.  
The two made an excuse to leave Armin in the room by himself.  
Historia's excuse was to grab them drinks while Bert's was he had to pee.  
After leaving the room the two immediately ran inside the room across the hall.  
Bert grabbed the chair and peeked through the crack of the door ready to move.  
Eren and Marco soon found their way to the room Armin was in.  
Not giving Eren a second to process anything Marco opened the door and pushed him inside.  
Bert ran out with the chair and put it against the knob locking the boys inside.  
The plan was a success on their part.  
Now all that needed to happen was up to them.  
After making sure the boys couldn't get out as they heard Eren struggle to get the door open on the other side the trio left to get back to the group waiting downstairs.  
Of course upon realizing he had been tricked and lied to Eren's first respond was to try and kick the door down.  
Armin just shook his head and chuckled.  
His friends really were something else.  
He shoulda seen it coming but honestly he was surprised they had tricked him so easily.  
After Eren realized the door wasn't budging he turned to face Armin.  
He knew his friends wanted them to talk but he didn't know what to say to him.  
Armin had rejected him.  
He didn't wanna be rejected again.  
But that wasn't what happened at all.  
Armin had thought about what he was gonna say to Eren.  
Ever since he had confessed to him he saw everything in a new light with him.  
Now that he saw Eren though he couldn't help but feel guilty at how broken he looked.  
It looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days, his eyes had lost that spark he always had, and his fists were bruised probably from punching things.  
His clothes and his hair were also a mess and it looked like he had woken up from being on the street.  
Armin looked somewhat better then him having taken showers and properly dressing himself and not punching things but he too didn't sleep at all anymore.  
His eyes were always puffy and everything he did he did without a smile.  
Even texting his friends felt like a chore when he knew it shouldn't.  
He didn't even feel joy texting Annie anymore always leaving right after school not watching her practice or even coming over anymore.  
He felt horrible for basically ghosting her like that but he just couldn't face the truth at that time.  
He loved Eren too.  
In the exact same way he loved him.  
It had always been there since they were kids and Armin was finally tired of not embracing it anymore.  
Without a word Armin kissed Eren.  
It was unexpected and Eren was completely caught off guard but he soon kissed back.  
His heart sored at the feeling of Armin kissing his back and he couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across his face once they pulled back from the kiss.  
"I love you too you idiot." Was all Armin said before he pulled Eren into another kiss.  
"So what happens now?" Sasha asked the group as she brought popcorn from the kitchen.  
Everyone was sat around watching TV on Historia's huge flat screen.  
"We just wait." Mikasa replied grabbing the chips from Annie who protested the sharing of said chips.  
Mikasa shushed her by shoving a chip into her mouth.  
Once the trio had made their way downstairs earlier they had decided to give the boys until 8:45 since Eren was late.  
Hopefully by that time the boys will have either talked it out or fought it out.  
Nobody could have guessed the third option though.  
Making out.


	16. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight. I'm sure my brain is fried but enjoy.

After Riener and Jean were voluntold to let Eren and Armin out of the room everyone was cautiously waiting for the results of their plan.  
The two ran back downstairs quickly as to not get caught in whatever had happened behind the door and everyone was now on edge waiting.  
When Armin walked into the room holding Eren's hand all eyes immediately turned to Annie.  
Now being the center of attention Annie tried to shrink herself into Mikasa's side not wanting everyone's eyes on her.  
Of course though they would all look to her seeing as how last they knew her and Armin were a thing.  
Armin immediately realized the situation he put Annie into and tried to rush out a explanation.  
Annie had stopped him though.  
She was happy for him and honestly they looked cute together.  
Finally everything was back on track.  
That was until Sasha brought up Mikasa's face from Monday.  
Of course Historia was also interested as she learned that Ymir did not do that to her and agreed that Mikasa should explain.  
Now all eyes were on her and just like Annie did she tried to shrink into her side.  
"Come on we know that something happened. You can tell us Mikasa. We're all friends here we won't judge." Connie spoke up.  
He was concerned about his friend and was glad Sasha had brought it up since they all seemed to forgot being wrapped up in Eren and Armin.  
Mikasa was important too.  
"I um." She didn't really know how to explain Levi's punishments without it coming off as abusive to them.  
But she knew that they wouldn't stop until she answered.  
"For getting arrested last Saturday my uncle taught me a lesson that if I wanted to fight then he'll give me a fight. We fought that night and through Sunday and that's how my face got busted up." She finally answered staring down at the floor.  
Everyone knew her uncle was a scary guy. He was the janitor at their school but no one really paid attention to him and not a lot of people knew he was related to Mikasa given they didn't even know his last name.  
It was a shock though that he had went that far as to even give Mikasa a scar under her eye.  
Everyone tried to rush out something all at once.  
Mikasa didn't want to hear any of it.  
Annie noticed this and yelled at everyone to shut the fuck up.  
Everyone immediately did and Mikasa was thankful.  
"Look I know it's extreme to you guys but I promise I'm not being abused or anything like that. If I didn't wanna fight then I could have gotten the other option." She tried to reassure them but Marco could only ask what the other option was.  
"Sleeping outside."  
Again everyone immediately tried to talk all over each other and Annie had to tell them to shut the fuck up.  
Eren decided to be brave though and speak up after Annie yelled.  
"Sleeping outside isn't the best alternative to that Mikasa it gets cold at night and he was just gonna let you be out there what the fuck." Eren snapped.  
Right then and there he decided that Mikasa wasnt going back to Levi's house.  
No matter what he would protect her.  
She had gone through all this trouble for him it was her turn to be happy.  
"You know what Mikasa I don't want you to live with Levi anymore. Instead you can live with me." Eren proposed.  
Everyone had stayed quiet and let Eren talk even Annie was letting him speak.  
Mikasa didn't really know to respond to Eren but that all to familiar look was in his eye that she knew all too well.  
It had already been decided even though it was never agreed upon that she was never living with Levi again.  
Instead of trying to fight him on it Mikasa just let it happen.  
She knew that Carla and Grisha would let her live with them.  
She basically already did.  
Every chance she had she was at Eren's house with Armin playing video games or eating junk food and staying the night only to repeat the cycle until she had to go home for new clothes and to take a break.  
After it was settled everyone had finally calmed down and all eyes were now either watching the TV or keeping an eye on their food from Sasha.  
Historia noticed Eren's discomfort at his current state and offered him clothes if he wanted to take a shower.  
Since she had two brothers out of her five half siblings there was definitely clothes Eren could borrow.  
"Where is your family anyways Historia?" Jean asked as he realized that he hasn't seen not one of Historia's siblings or her parents since they've been here.  
"There on vacation. Since I'm the illegitimate child I don't get to go with them but it doesn't matter I have you guys." Historia replied as she grabbed Eren's hand and led him upstairs to her brothers room.  
Not even giving anyone time to respond everyone just looked at Ymir excepting an answer from her.  
Instead they were meet with a firm stare and a simple, "don't ask me."  
It wasn't her business to tell not that there was anything to tell. She had said it all already everyone was just noisy.  
"Is everyone done with their sad backstories or would anyone else like to give a shot?" Jean asked jokingly since everyone seemed to have something sad to say every two seconds.  
Thankfully getting no response from anyone the group went back to their previous tasks.  
Mikasa and Annie were closer then before since both of them had tried to shrink into the others side earlier.  
Neither of them made a move to separate though.  
Armin noticed this and he knew that he was gonna talk with Mikasa about this later.  
Ymir had also noticed and decided that she was gonna drill Annie until she confessed everything to her.  
The two had totally different views on talking to their friends.  
Nobody else was paying attention to them and neither knew that they had been spotted.  
If they knew they would separate and refuse to even look at each other but since they didn't know they stayed together and even threw shy glances at the other. Neither of them understand what was happening but they didn't try and stop it.  
Once Eren returned from his shower he asked what was the plan now but none of them had thought that far away.  
It was already almost 10pm and so Historia gave them all the option to sleep over.  
Nobody refused the idea instead all of them eagerly accepted the invitation.  
Everyone started partnering up.  
Sasha and Connie, Jean and Marco, Riener and Bert, Ymir and Historia, and Eren and Armin.  
This left Mikasa and Annie together.  
After being showed their rooms everyone said goodnight to each other and after a few minutes everyone relaxed into their beds and feel asleep.  
It had been a long night for all of them.  
Mikasa had offered to sleep on the floor since their was only one bed but Annie refused.  
It was a queen sized bed they could both fit.  
After settling in Annie and Mikasa said goodnight to the other and feel asleep.  
During the night though despite it being a queen sized bed Annie had found herself laying on top of Mikasa to which the other girl didn't seem to care at all.  
It wasn't until the morning that the two found them cuddling together with Annie laying on top of Mikasa while the other had her arms around her keeping her in place.  
It also didn't help that Ymir of all fucking people walked in on them.  
She had set an alarm to wake up early despite hating mornings to see if she could catch Annie and Mikasa doing anything.  
She didn't except anything but when she was greeting by the sight of them cuddling she immediately took a picture and fucking sprinted from the door.  
Mikasa and Annie quickly followed after her.  
They were so fucked.


	17. The Question

"YMIR!" Annie's voice rang loudly throughout the house.  
"Fuck fuck fuck!" Ymir panicked out in between short breaths.  
She was running through the hallway and even though she'd be in Historia's house so many times it was still so easy to get lost in the huge house.  
"FUCK!" she screamed out as she turned a corner only to find a dead-end.  
She immediately tried to turn around and run but Annie was standing infront of her exit looking ready to kill.  
"Give. Me. The. Phone." Annie spat out. She was not playing with Ymir at all.  
"You're gonna have to fight for me for it baby." Ymir responded getting into her fighting stance.  
Annie not even giving Ymir a second she lunged without a warning.  
Mikasa was standing a few feet behind Annie and she was thankful because Annie was eventually flung onto her back by Ymir and if she was standing any closer Annie would have leaned on her.  
She watched as the two girls fought.  
Like really fought.  
Punches were thrown, kicks were kicked, and even biting happened despite Ymir yelling about cheating for that.  
She had no idea if she should intervene or not but she knew one thing.  
She did not want to fight as soon as she had woken up.  
Instead she let the girls go at it watching as Annie kicked Ymir's side causing the taller girl to lean over which allowed Annie a change to land another kick to Ymir's jaw.  
It looked like it fucking hurt even though it was just Annie's foot.  
Blood flew out of Ymir's mouth and sprayed the wall beside them.  
But Ymir was still standing despite the hit.  
After a few more hits and kicks Historia had somehow walked up on the fight.  
She had been on her way to wake them up since it was already 11am and everyone else was already up and eating breakfast when she heard noises and went to investigate.  
She was not expecting Annie and Ymir to be fighting in the hallway and she immediately yelled at them to stop.  
Both girls froze at Historia's cold voice and even colder stare.  
Historia walked over to Annie and without a word slapped the shit out of her.  
The slap was so hard Annie's face flew to the side on impact.  
Historia then punched Ymir in the gut and when the taller girl was hunched over she slapped the shit out of her too.  
Then Historia's sights landed on Mikasa and immediately sensing danger Mikasa knew she was fucked.  
She had tried to run away but Historia moved like the fucking flash and was infornt of her before she could even realize.  
Not being able to prepare herself Mikasa was bitch slapped too.  
"Now if you're done breakfast is ready." Historia told them sweetly as she skipped down the hallway to the stairs.  
After the three girls finally composed themselves as best they could they made their way downstairs to the group but not before Annie grabbed Ymir's phone when she was distracted by the slap.  
Annie deleted the photo from Ymir's phone and gave it back to the taller girl.  
Ymir didn't really care though.  
Unknown to Annie Ymir had already sent the picture to the group chat when she was running through the hallway.  
She wasn't stupid to wait to send it.  
Everyone already saw the picture of them cuddling.  
Once the three girls made their way into the living room where the group was eating at everyone couldn't help but let out their laughter as they looked from their phones to the girls.  
"What are you laughing at?" Annie asked clearly pissed.  
She really didn't wanna have to beat someone else's ass this early in the morning.  
"No-nothing." Connie laughed out.  
Annie wasn't convinced and marched over to Connie and took his phone from him.  
On it was the picture Ymir took.  
It was her and Mikasa cuddling.  
She was on top of her and Mikasa had her arms wrapped around her waist.  
Anger immediately rose in her again as she turned to face Ymir again.  
She was about to charge at the girl before strong arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up.  
Mikasa picked up Annie and once she sat on the couch beside Sasha she pulled Annie down onto her lap.  
"Let it go." Mikasa demanded.  
Her voice was commanding and Annie couldn't help but to shrink into her trying to disappear.  
"Alright I guess we know who the real top is now." Connie couldn't help himself as the words slipped from his mouth.  
Even if he died it was funny.  
Everyone had tried to hold in their laughter at Connie's comment.  
They were all genuinely surprised though when they heard Mikasa laugh.  
Mikasa rarely laughed.  
"Good one Connie but it's not like that. We're just friends. There's nothing going on but thank you for the compliment I guess." Mikasa awkwardly thanked rubbing the back of her neck.  
Annie wanted to die right then and there becuase what Mikasa had said was going against what the others saw right in front of them.  
Of course Mikasa was beyond blind at everything happening around her and didn't see anything wrong with her words or her actions.  
"So is nobody gonna mention why Annie and Ymir are all fucked up?" Riener asked the obvious question.  
They had heard the ruckus but weren't sure what was going on.  
That's when Historia had decided to go investigate the noises and wake whoever she needed to up.  
"I beat her ass duh." Ymir replied smugly.  
"First of all I think I beat ur ass considering your bloods the one on the wall upstairs." Annie shot back with a glare.  
"Acutally guys I think I won that fight." Historia butted in coming from the kitchen.  
She had went to the kitchen to get the 3 girls their breakfast as an apology for the slaps and overheard the conversation.  
Of course she had to put in her involvement that she put the 3 in their place.  
"Those were cheap slaps. I didn't even do anything and yet I got hit too." Mikasa grunted leaning back into the couch which caused Annie to lean back with her since her arms were around her waist.   
"Exactly you didn't do anything to stop them. Which earned you a slap." Historia explained handing the 2 girls their plates.  
Nobody said anything else since they knew arguing with Historia was pointless and angrily ate their breakfast.  
Afte eating and cleaning up everyone hung around until 1 when Riener and Bert excused themselves.  
After they left Connie and Sasha decided to leave along with Marco and Jean.  
Eren and Armin had decided to go home also to talk out their newfound relationship.  
All that was left was Histora, Ymir, Annie, and Mikasa.  
They were sitting in the living room still watching TV.  
Annie had moved off Mikasa when Historia had brought out their breakfast earlier and was trying to sit as far away from her as possible without hurting the others feelings.  
Now she was currently sitting on the floor with Ymir.  
Ymir turned and whispered in her ear suddenly and asked "So you like her huh?" 

*Tell me are we liking the story so far? I mean the last few chapters I wrote while I was off my ass but I mean I think they came out good. Now that we got Eren's shit out the way we can now focus on our two girls shit :) Lemme know I'm just throwing all this at yall.


	18. Denial

Annie ignored Ymir's question.  
She was not doing this today.   
Instead she got up and announced that she should get going since her dad needed her home for something.   
An obvious lie and Ymir saw right through it but decided not to say anything.   
Mikasa then decided to leave too since she was going to have to move her stuff to Eren's house.  
Historia said goodbye and waved them off while Ymir just glared daggers at Annie.  
This was not over.  
Once Annie arrived home her dad was sitting in the living room watching TV.   
When he spotted her alone though he immediately turned off the TV and turned his attention to her almost expectantly waiting.   
It was then that Annie realized she had never explained the situation with Armin that day.   
Of course she had been preoccupied with Mikasa and figuring out a plan for the boys that her dad never got a change to corner her alone to ask about what's being going on.  
Until now.   
So Annie explained everything from the past week as best she could leaving out details like how she basically drove Armin home intoxicated even though she barely had any drinks that day or how her and Mikasa's relationship was somehow changing and Annie was absolutely terrified about it.   
Yeah she would carry those to the grave with her.   
After finishing her story her dad just stared in disbelief until he finally muttered out, "God teenagers theses days. I'm just glad everything alright now I guess. So is Mikasa a new friend or was she just someone you had to plan with?"  
Of course her dad was too observant.  
"She's a friend of Armins so i guess since we've all become friends now then that included Mikasa." Annie explained.   
Once her dad was satisfied with her explanation Annie made her way to her room when she suddenly got a call from Ymir.  
Of course she wouldn't let it go.  
Once Mikasa made it home she realized that Levi wasn't there.  
He had left 40 bucks on the counter with a note that said 'get something for yourself brat. I'll be home tomorrow night.'  
Mikasa was grateful she was home alone.   
It could give her time to start packing to go to Eren's without interruption.   
It would also save her an awkward conversation about it.  
Eren had texted when he left with Armin that he'd be over around 3 to help her move.  
It was now around 1:40 so she still had some time before Eren would be over.   
Mikasa decided she'd start packing anyways and Eren could just help her with whatever she doesn't get done.  
"Ymir leave Annie alone!" Historia scoulded once she realized who Ymir was calling.   
Of course her and Ymir knew about the new found feelings that Annie seemed to be having for Mikasa but Historia wanted to form a plane to intervene.  
Ymir on the other hand just wanted to interrogation the girl until she gave everything up and then ultimately embarress her.  
"Give me the phone!" Historia scoulded to Ymir once again when the other girl didn't listen.  
She made a move to grab at the phone but Ymir being taller then her easily kept the phone out of her reach.   
That was until she was punched in the crouch.  
"That's no fair." Ymir silently cried out as she hunched over with a hand over her crouch trying to sooth the pain.  
Historia easily grabbed her phone once Ymir crouched down and ended the call with Annie.   
Smiling triumphly Historia gave Ymir a pat on her head and said to her, "I think you forgot who's in charge in this relationship Ymir. But now that you're reminded here's the plan that I have."   
Of course said plan couldn't be completed without their friends and so creating a new chat without Annie and Mikasa Historia explained the operation Ymir named 'mikannie.'  
Once 3 hit Eren made his way over to Mikasa's.   
Armin had joined him in helping and also becuase he hasn't spent time with Mikasa in what seemed like forever.   
When they got the text from the new chat about the mikannie plan before arriving at Mikasa's they couldn't help the groans that left their mouths.   
Another plan to get ready for.  
It seems like their friend group was always getting into some sort of shit that they always had to make plan after plan now.   
It was neverending.   
Eren though Eren was completely caught off guard that Mikasa and Annie liked each other and without thinking started to ramble Armin couldn't help but smack him upside the head to shut him up.  
He was clueless to everything.  
After ringing the bell and being let inside the two boys had to hide their growing smiles as they started to help load Mikasa's things into Armin's van.   
Of course they had to wait till the plan was talked out and everything was a go before they could even remotely get excited but it wasn't everyday that Mikasa seemed to like somebody.   
Hell neither boys had ever even seen Mikasa interested in either gender their whole lives and so this was a huge deal.  
No matter what the two boys vowed in silent looks to each other that they were going to do everything in their power to make sure mik ended up happy with Annie.   
It was their duty as her best friends and basically brothers to make sure that Mikasa finally got the happy she deserved.   
With a quick message to the group from Eren while Armin distracted Mikasa the boys were all in for the new plan.   
After getting conformation from everyone almost immediately about the plan Historia and Ymir couldn't help the growing smiles on their faces and they texted the date, time, and place to have the meeting for the plan.   
'Tuesday, 8pm, Historia's house.' The text read.   
Another plan in progress.


	19. One Last Plan

Monday went by slowly and now it was finally Tuesday and everyone was anxiously waiting for 8pm to roll around.  
It had seemed like everyone was walking on egg shells around Annie and Mikasa and the two girls couldn't figure out for the life of them why.  
After trying to confront Eren Mikasa was left with more questions then answers as Eren only answered everyone single one of her questions with another question.  
Of course she began to get pissed off and finally let Eren go and decided to make her way over to Annie who too had no luck getting answers from Armin.  
"I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Was the first thing out of Mikasa's mouth as she approached Annie.  
All day she couldn't get her hands on Sasha or Connie, the two idiots who she just knew would give up what was being planned but by some coincidence they were always with one of the others.  
Mikasa couldn't get them alone.  
"Ya you're telling me. I feel like they are all avoiding us for a reason and I really don't wanna know it. After all the shit that's been happening I really can't take another plan or intervention." Annie sighed out.  
She wished she could just fall asleep and not wake up sometimes.  
After shutting her locker she turning to face Mikasa who looked slightly concerned at her.  
Not giving it much thought Annie shrugged and started to make her way to her next class but not before passing Ymir in the hallway.  
Ymir only smiled menacingly at Annie once they made eye contact which conveniently confirmed her suspicions.  
Ymir had something to do with this she was sure of that.  
She didn't know what kinda plan she had up her sleeve but she was certain it was connected to that Sunday morning question.  
Of course Ymir would never let it go.  
Not being able to confront Ymir right them and there Annie could only fume for the rest if the period until lunch came.  
When she got the table as fast as she could to get Ymir she wasn't anywhere to be found.  
None of the guys nor Sasha knew where she was and before she could go back to her wild goose chase Mikasa grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into her lap not caring about everyone around them.  
Annie could only let out a small yelp as Mikasa wrapped one arm loosely around her to secure her and then just went on eating.  
Of course Annie was beet red as her friends and even those around them started to stare at them.  
Mikasa paid them no mind and no one questioned it until Ymir suddenly appeared behind them and chuckled before letting out a teasing question, 'So what do we have here hmm? A little lunch date I suppose."  
Annie couldn't respond before Historia was already punching Ymir's arm and telling her to shut up with a glaring look.  
Nobody said a thing about Mikasa and Annie after that.  
After school Annie went to soccer practice and Mikasa followed to watch.  
The rest of the group excluding Historia, Ymir, and Riener went home to wait until 8.  
When the time finally rolled around Armin and Eren told Mikasa that they had a date tonight and that they would be home later. Mikasa didn't belive them but couldn't argue with the boys without letting them know she knew something and reluctantly let them go.  
After texting Annie that the boys suddenly left claiming they had a date planned Annie couldn't help but mention that after hanging with Reiner and Bert they too claimed to have a date tonight.  
"So do you think she believed us?" Eren asked ever so clueless.  
Walking up to the door of Historia's Armin couldn't help but let out a sigh at Eren as he knocked on the door.  
"I don't know Eren but let's focus on the plan for now. Doing this especially to those two is gonna be hard so we have to do this right. We can't afford to screw up."  
Before Eren could even try to reply Jean answered the door and ushered the two in.  
They were the last two to come.  
"Alright everyone so I know that this is kinda short notice but I can't be the only one who has seen what is going on with Annie and Mikasa. Knowing those two though they will never be anything more then friends if we don't intervene. Already having experience with planning these kinds of things we suggested another party type deal." Ymir started explaining excitingly in front of everyone.  
Her expression were that of an excited puppy which made everyone feel more relaxed about the whole plan thing.  
They knew Ymir's crazy ass had something good planned.  
"So does this mean we're gonna lock them in a room together?" Sasha asked genuine confusion on her face.  
With Eren and Armin the plan was bound to work but Mikasa and Annie were nothing like the two boys and Sasha couldn't help but be kinda scared at how that situation would play out with those two.  
Without even batting an eye Ymir was still grinning with excited as she told Sasha and the others the full plan in details.  
Of course the plan would take place Saturday night like all the other plans they ever had.  
It was only Tuesday night which meant almost 3 more days of torturous waiting the group had to endure.  
Each person was tasked with a duty they had to fulfill the night of the plan and once everyone was confident in their place everyone began leaving Historia's.  
Over the next three days the group continuously watched as Annie and Mikasa flirted unknowingly to each other and the agony of Saturdays arrival only fueled their dedication to the plan.  
It was so tiring and painful to watch the two be ever so clueless to the others feelings as if they both weren't madly in love with each other.  
Going over and over the plan in the chat everyone without a doubt knew down to a T what was going to happen Saturday night.  
The only thing they couldn't exactly plan what the outcome.  
It was up to Mikasa and Annie to decide that fate.  
When Saturday night finally rolled around everyone had agreed that they'd meet at 11:30 to get lunch to make sure everyone was prepared.  
Annie had yet to be fully awake at that time and Mikasa was told by the boys that they were going on a little lunch date and would be back to hang out later.  
Of course she didn't believe them but still let them leave.  
Texting Annie multiple time and even calling her the blonde finally woke up irritated.  
"What do you want!" She groaned out angrily.  
It was too early in the goddamn morning for this.  
Not even bothered by Annie's annoyance Mikasa replied casually, "I think the plan is gonna happen today."  
Rumbling and what seemed like a thud was heard faintly on the other line before Annie's voice rang through it again.  
"I'm sorry what. The plan is today? Are you serious why does every plan have to be on a Saturday. Can't I just get one weekend of normal peace." She rambled on annoyance rising in her voice.  
Mikasa couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth as she ignored everything Annie said and only asked her, "Did you fall out of bed?"  
Annie hung up.  
Not answering her back Mikasa just decided to go to Annie's since she wanted to be a brat and not answer or text her back.  
Of course Annie knew Mikasa would do this and was already waiting by the door when the other arrived.  
When Annie opened the door Mikasa couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth as she could just picture Annie falling out of bed.  
She got the door slammed in her face.  
"Alright so who wants to text Mikasa and Annie to meet at Historia's at around 3?" Ymir asked looking around the table at everyone.  
Of course if she did it it would be too suspicious same with Historia which left only a volunteer to do it.  
"Sasha." Everyone except Sasha said at once.  
"Hey why do I have to do it!?" She protested but it landed on deaf ears as everyone was already waiting for her to text them.  
Sighing in defeat that she never stood a chance she texted the two girls.  
"I got a text from Sasha."  
"Me too."  
The two girls were sitting on Annie's bed after she finally let her inside.  
Of course both girls respond with a yes to Sasha with some time in between so they weren't suspicious.  
"Are you actually ready for this?" Mikasa asked as she laid down on Annie's bed.  
"No but it's what's gotta happen so let's just get this over with."  
When 3 finally hit Annie and Mikasa found themselves in the same position that they previously planned themselves.  
Of course this time was a tap bit different considering they weren't as easy to fool as Eren and Armin.  
Following along like they had no clue the two girls played their parts.  
"So I was thinking maybe we could get drunk and play games." Ymir suggested once everyone finally arrived at Historia's.  
None of the group was against drinking not even if it was early in the afternoon.  
This time they grabbed the hard stuff and everyone began filling up their cups.  
"Let's play never have I ever." Jean suggested.  
Everyone agreed and decided that he should go first since he suggested the game.  
"Alright never have I ever been suspended."  
Annie, Mikasa, Riener, Ymir, and Eren all drank.  
Connie was next, "Never have I ever stolen food out of the teachers lounge."  
Sasha and Annie drank.  
With a confused glare at Annie from everyone she just shrugged and replied that she was hungry.  
Marco was next, "Never have i ever uh kissed a girl?"  
Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, Jean, and Armin all drank.  
"Hold up when did u ever kiss a girl?" Eren asked to Mikasa being completely caught off guard by that.  
Mikasa's only respond was a shrug and was already asking her question before Eren could try to interrogate her more.  
"Never have I ever fallen out of my bed in the morning?"  
With a hard glare from Annie her, Sasha, Marco, and Eren all drank.  
With a harsh tone to Mikasa Annie asked, "Never have I ever faked a disguise to try and ruin a date before?"  
Sasha, Connie, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa all drank.  
"That was a low blow." Eren scoffed out.  
After playing for a few more rounds the group then turned to other games like spoons and uno before untimely settling on the famous truth or dare.  
"Alright I'll go first I guess. Annie truth or dare?" Ymir asked getting straight to the good stuff.  
Of course Annie wasn't one to do a truth and not even thinking about how this was a setup picked dare.  
"I dare you to be locked in a room with Mikasa until 2 rounds of this game are over. Once we're finished we'll come get u both."  
Of course Annie did not want to seem like a chicken who backed out of dares and so with a sigh she let Ymir and Riener lead them to the room.  
Once locked inside the two were left to deal with whatever the group had decided they needed to deal with.  
"So do you think this plan is gonna work?" Histora asked already felling kinda guilty for meddling.  
"Of course it'll work babe just trusy te process with how drunk those two are I'm sure they will be on each other in no time."  
Of course Ymir didn't know just how right and also wrong she was with that sentence.


	20. A Twist

"Does that sound like yelling to you guys?" Sasha asked the group.  
After quieting down a thud and then a yell was heard from the room the two girls were in.  
Almost immediately everyone screamed out "Not it!" But of course Armin and Bert were too slow.  
The two boys along with Riener who was forced to go too walked quietly and cautiously to the door.  
They had planned the chair move just like for Eren and Armin so that the girls couldn't leave but now looking at it it seemed like a horrible plan.  
Yelling was heard coming from the room and the three boys could only guess what was happening.  
The two girls were fighting.  
Of course neither wanted to open the door when suddenly one of the girls seemed to be flung against it making the door rattle.  
"I think this is a team effort." Bert voiced as the three boys just stood and stared at the door very much panicking.  
"I fully agree." Armin replied already making his way back down to the group.  
No matter how drunk either of them were what was happening in that room no amount of alcohol could prepare them for.  
Once back downstairs Riener announced that the two seemed to be fighting and that the whole group was needed to assess the situation.  
Groaning everyone cautiously made their way upstairs.  
The two girls seemed to still be going at it.  
"I volunteer Ymir to open the door." Eren voiced out.  
"I agree. She made the plan." Jean actually agreed to something Eren said.  
Everyone else even Historia all agreed that Ymir open the door and she had no choice but to do just that.  
What they saw behind the door was the two standing at opposite ends of the room with their hands raised to the walls to slam them against it and yelling at each other from opposite ends..  
Dumbfounded nobody said a word until the two girls noticed the door was open and made their way to stand infront of Ymir.  
Of course Marco broke the silence and asked, "What is going on?"  
Not answering the question the two moved past Ymir and the others and made their way downstairs.  
The group followed confused as to what just happened and couldn't help but want answered.  
Of course when they made it downstairs and everyone was standing waiting for the answer to Marco's question Annie simple gave them something totally different.  
"We've been dating this whole time."  
All jaws dropped to the floor and eyes widened in shock at what just came out of Annie mouth.  
Too stunned to even speak all the others could do was just watch as the two kissed confirming what was said.  
What seemed like hours but was only a few seconds Marco was the first to break the silence yet again between everyone.  
"You played us. You really played us at our own plan." He stumbled out still shocked at the reveal.  
"We knew the entire time that you all were planning something. Do you really think we're that dumb to not notice each other's feelings?" Mikasa's asked kind of hurt at her friends assumptions of her.  
Connie was the one to break the silence this time, "With how you two act we just thought that you'd both need a little push but what was really needed was a slap to us because shit you played us!"  
After Connie's remark everyone seemed to gain back their voices and they all started to talk at once.  
Sasha was the only one with a decent question as she shouted loudly over the others, "When do you two start actually dating!"  
At hearing the question everyone silenced and turned to the two girls expecting an answer.  
Of course neither girl wanted the attention thrown onto them and tried to force the other to answer.  
With a defeated sigh from Mikasa and a triumph victory from Annie it was revealed that they'd been dating since that night at Historia's house.  
When they had been caught cuddling it was true that it was unintentional but before Ymir had rudely interrupted them Mikasa had asked Annie out.  
Of course Annie denied that it had happened chalking it up to a weird fever dream.  
Except when she got home that morning after trying to avoid Ymir Mikasa texted her asking if she was gonna give her an answer and it was then that Annie realized that her feelings were recipicated.   
After spending all that time planning for Armin and Eren the two had gotten close.  
They began to text more and more even if it wasn't even about the plan.  
Mikasa began to watch Annie practice and even go home with her afterwards.  
Even though the plan was simple and was already figured rather quickly everywhere Annie looked Mikasa was always there.  
It become accustom for the two to always be around each other and when Mikasa asked Annie to go out with her it hit her like a rock how hard she had actually fallen for Mikasa.  
Of course she was curious as to why she denied she had feelings for her and say they were only friends when Connie made that remark.  
It was simple though Mikasa just wanted to keep it a secret until they were absolutely sure about everything.  
Of course Annie could understand that.  
Their friends took things way over the top and made it more serious then it needed to be and so when the two figured out that their friends were planning something that involved them they both couldn't help but plan something in return.   
Of course they were gonna win.  
"So this whole time you two knew and just planned this in return?" Bert asked quietly. It was shocking that the girls had just figured it out so easily and planned effectively against them.  
"Yeah what Bert asked but also how could you two just made us extremely worried like that?" Armin asked looking between the two.  
"It's simple we just pretended to be fighting each other. It wasnt that hard considering that we knew that it was all just fake arguing and just hitting the walls." Mikasa explained like it was that obvious.  
"Wow I just still can't believe you played us. That was a good one you really had us all fooled." Eren praised the two.  
Everyone agreed with him continuing to praise the two for their plan and how good it was.  
Now that everyone was no longer shock they officially ccongratulate the two on dating which ultimately led to them being teased by the others.  
"So I'm guessing you two are sleeping together tonight?" Ymir asked wiggling her eyebrows knowingly at the two.  
Annie couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks as everyone started to laugh and get on with teasing her too about tonight.  
Mikasa though just smiled at her friends and wrapped her arms around Annie giving her a kiss on the forehead to calm her down from the teasing.  
Relaxing into each other the rest of the night went by as the group of friends continued to drink and play more games not worrying about anything except each other.  
Everyone was finally happy.


End file.
